The Q's and Answers
by Rockcandy775
Summary: Chad, the great is tired of the same questions popping up in his comments on his blog. So he answers all the questions his readers bring. Drawing attention, the cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls do the same.. MultiChap/ some small Channy fluff
1. Chad

Dear lovely readers of the 21st century… Its I, CDC myself. The Chadster. Many of you have been asking my questions.. A lot I mean. And just seeing the same ones get on my nerves so I'm going to answer them on my Blog. Right now. Readddyyyy go..

**ILYMackenizeFalls:**

**Chad, what's your favorite color? And why?**

My favorite color is blue. Not just any blue royal blue. Because I'm royal. The most awesome color in the universe.

**SoRandom!2344:**

**Why don't you like So Random! it's a funny show! And Sonny is the best!**

Well I hate So Random! I've watched it once or twice and let me say it wasn't that funny when Sonny wasn't on there. Now its getting better.. And we all know Sonny is the best.

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**Chad, you left your unwanted gifts in my dressing room, yeah Nico and Grady hated the video game you left them (MACKENZIE FALLS; on the wii?) Tawni said the mirror wasn't the right shade of pink. Zora doesn't even like Swiss cheese (Its American that she likes the most) And I, absolutely despite the autographed picture of you… **

Sonny? Really? What a stupid name to give yourself.. And let me tell you this, TAWNI said you hung the picture next to the one I gave you before… And the one before.. So what proves this? You like me.. Yup I know..

**Chadiliouslygorgeous: **

**Like my name? I know where you live.**

Okay? Stalker much? That's just wrong.. On so many levels and I have to say. Love your name…

**Sonnyismylove999:**

**You know Chad, you deny your love for Sonny so much its hilarious. But I'm sorry to say that she's mine. We have been on two dates so far, fatty. **

Excuse me? You must wish. I have a 6-pac for your information and Sonny would never give you the time of day to go out with you.. CDC out.

**Cupcake297:**

**Hey Chad! What episodes of So Random! Have you seen?**

I don't know? I think it was the Check it Out girls? Yes because Sonny was that one who liked the guy Grady played.. Yup and I've seen a couple of Gassie ones too. You know Gassie smells..

**C.H.A.D:**

**Hello Chad, Its Dakota. Daddy wont be happy when he sees you didn't eat lunch with me today! He's gonna fire you! **

That's okay Dakota because I'm going to tell daddy that you watch Mackenzie Falls and that you worship me… But then again.. How about dinner me and you!

**MuffloBuffalofromTexas: **

**I like mushrooms. MACKENZIE FALLS SUCKS! STAY RANDOM FOREVER!**

That's such a disgrace towards the Condor Studios.. Shame on you. And what's with the Mushroom thing?

**CHANNY123: **

**Sonny and Chad sitting in a tree K I S S I N G. Why don't you just admit you like Sonny already? 0.o**

I don't like Sonny. There I said it. So what she has shiny hair that smells like Mangos.. Or freshly glossed lips that smells like Strawberries… Or grape. You know it all depends on her mood. One minute she smells like a blueberry pie then she smells like orange pop…

**NarniaawaitstoGRADY:**

**Why does Mackenzie Falls have more things then we do?**

Simple Grady.. We are better and people know it..

**WatchoutladiesherecomesNICO:**

**Chad, can you do me a favor and hook me up with Portlyn?**

Sorry. She's out of town, she went to Scandinavia for a movie. Plus she's dating Skylar. *Sad noises* HAHA!

**Rockcandy775:**

**WHY CANT CHANNY FORM ALREADY! AHHH! Need more Sonny with a chance.. *foam comes out of mouth* GAHH!**

… That's totally disturbing! What are you a possessed squirrel? Squirrels aren't even that bad! Geez! And question from me: What's a Channy?

**ChocolatelyKitKatbar:**

**A Channy is you and Sonny. Its your couple name us fans came up with.. And could you please just ask her out?**

Really? Channy? That's a cute name.. Its better than Zanessa.. Or Niley.. Okay how about Taylor-Squared? That's stupid.. And for the last time.. Me and Sonny? Never going to happen!

**ImalwaysTAWNIandpretty:**

**Hey Chad, could you get me another mirror? Please? I SAID PLEASE! And cancel your show!**

That was a ridiculous question. You randoms are not grateful! Expect for Sonny..

**Seleeeeeennnnna!: **

**Chad, stop frecking denying you like Sonny, its quite annoying. You talk about her 24/7.. I should know.. My parents are 'Channy fans'**

Not answering your question, and why are they Channy fans? No one should be.. Even though it would be better than Jamnny [James and Sonny; I made it up] or Hay.. [Hayden and Sonny] OH or Blanny [Blake and Sonny] YOU KNOW WHAT? I'm tired of this.. Bwah ha ha..

**MrC.**

**CHAD What is this?**

Mr. Condor? Oh this is my blog. But I'm answering questions from HATERS and FANS.

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**Do not insert my name on this blog ever again and why do you sniff me? That's weird.. And why cant we go out? Not saying I want to or anything! And you know, Channy is a very sweet name. But it will never happen, Sorry I crushed your dreams Chad.**

**-Love and always**

**SonnyM.**

Fine I wont Sonn* [See? I didn't put the full name here!] I don't sniff you dimwit, you leave a scent, and it smells heavenly.. Why cant we go out? Because you're a random and I'm a Falls. I would go out with you Sunny if you just asked.. [Not really LOL] And BTW: you didn't crush MY dreams but yours is a whole different story babe…

**CocoMocoCocolovesme:**

**Awwh you called her 'Babe' how sweet! Shows how much you like her!**

I call everyone that! PFFT!

**CDC'sMOM:**

**Sweetie, I cant believe you would deny liking Sonny. To your fans too! Its all you talk about when you come from work.. She seems like a very 'Sunny' person.**

Lady? Who are you? I don't know you! [MOM STOP!] Do not ever comment on here again! And she is Sunny.. I mean she's Sunny right?

**Sonny'sMOM:**

**Mr. Cooper, I've known you liked my daughter for some while now.. And I know she had mutual feelings for you too and I do not appreciate you calling her a dimwit because you like her.. **

Mrs. Munroe? I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! Sunny is a great person! And TY for the info about her liking me… Heh..

**JollyRanchers003:**

**What's your favorite kind of Jolly Ranchers?**

Blue Raspberry, because its blue and Watermelon. Typical fan girl….

**JollyRanchers003:**

**Fan girl? Fan boy…**

Oh. That's not strange at all….

_Thanks for all the questions. Yes I didn't read them all or comment on them all but I will ASAP! Hmm I gotta look up Channy now.._

_Forever and 'Channy',_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

**Like it? Hate it? Don't know? Review? Yes please! More CH's to come!**


	2. Sonny, Chad, And who?

_I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and faved. It really means a lot to me knowing that you guys really liked it. I will want some ideas after this chapter so you can review some ideas for me and I'll pick some of the ones I like. _

_Shout outs for reviewing:_

_-RandomTaylor13AlexRox14 [Sure! Hope you like this one!]_

_- Myesha-Portlyn [Will do.. Like right now!]_

_- Mystapleza [Haha! Ill keep that in mind!]_

_- 10millionpeople [Thank you for the suggestion!]_

_- Channygirl33 [Thank you! Haha Ur so amazing!]_

_- Peaceluhver [ Updating, very very soon. Haaa, yeah..]_

**Dear Beautiful Readers/Fans,**

**Its me! Sonny Munroe! I finally got one of theses blog thingies everyone keeps talking about! I don't really know what to put on here, but Chad said just put anything? Is that true? Anything? So I can say that I absolutely hate Mackenzie Falls? Then I love this place! Hey I'm getting the hang of this.. Hmm I wonder why no one on So Random! Has one of these.. Its really great! Well I'm going to stop rambling - Oh my! I've already gotten questions about me! That's so sweet! Oh well I'm going to answer theses! **

**Smile; **

**Sonny **

**MACKENZIESUCKS:**

**Hi Sonny! You seem like a very generous person and I wanna ask.. Why don't you like Mackenzie Falls? Well I don't either but I'm just asking..**

Great question. I used to like Mackenzie Falls way back when I was in Wisconsin. We had a fan club and well… I was the president. But then I quit and passed it down to my best friend Lucy. When I came to So Random! I heard that no one liked Mackenzie Falls so.. I just stopped liking it. Plus I met the real Chad. Not a good thing by the way…

**SonnywithachanceisBEAST:**

**What's up with you and Chad?**

Why is my name in your user? Not to be mean. But I cant answer that question. Its like saying, Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? Why is Chad so stupid? Why do I like Wisconsin Cheese? Yes, so Im very sorry.

**CHANNY123:**

**As soon as I heard you, the greatest actor of our generation had a blog I had to leave a question. So have you heard of Channy?**

Awwh that's super duper sweet of you! Ha I'm going to have to copy and paste what you said about me acting. [Lets Brag about that to Chad!] And yes. I have and its kinda sweet and kinda weird.

**C.H.A.D:**

**Dakota here. Over hearing you had a blog. So what are your first impressions of CHAD?**

1. I think Chad is a plastic Barbie. Done and done.

2. Chad thinks he's all that. Well he's not.

3. Dakota, you shouldn't be liking him he's a JERK!

And

4. Chad is over ratted. Out of style loser. [Yes I did bring that old saying up]

**THErealCDC:**

**What! I thought you were joking saying that you were going to get one of theses things! Are you nuts? Oh and please sweet pea. I am the only greatest actor… Beat that Efron. **

I should really disable comments from you, and I wasn't joking I really like this place! I'm thinking about staying on here for a while. Why? Does it bother you?

**Portlynispretty:**

**Why hello Sonny! You left your 'Paper' here about a certain 'heartthrob' what should I do to it?**

I'll tell you what I'll do to you! And yes I'm raising my fist up! AND NO ITS NOT CHAD!

**ChannyChannyChanny!:**

**Why do you deny you like him? He's gorgeous… Any girl would be lucky enough to date him. Heck I would dress up as you and date him!**

One word. Gross. BEYOND disgusting. I may barf. And Question from Sonny! Why are all these questions about Chad and not me? If you want to ask questions about him, go to his BLOG not mine please.

**ImalwaysTAWNIandpretty:**

**Sonny! You broke or shall I say 'KILLED' Puddy Two Shoes 2! I cant believe your so selfish! Now if you don't go out with Chad I'm breaking your stuff.. Yes I do mean your secret stash of beanie babies..**

TAWNI! Please no! Not the beanie babies! Anything but them! Can I do something else for you instead! Please! AHH! NO!

**Seleeeeeennnnna!: **

**Poor baby, you must be so sad. Thinking about Chad about this very second. Hey, how about I use to wizardly magic to set you guys up?**

No thanks I pass.

Well, I guess that's it. Soon not answering anymore for right now. Since all you guys care about is Chad. Why don't you go bother him while I go take a long nap. I need to get this cleared off my mind. I'm frustrated.

Love,

Sonny

* * *

CDC

Okay, So I have looked up Channy like I promised. And let me say, there is no good thing about the internet anymore. I mean they even made a show about it? Sonny with a chance? Its like they actually stalk us. How sad. And Sterling plays me? How pathetic, cant I just play? But I gotta admit, he's lucky for getting his leading lady to be Demi. All I have is Portlyn. Which is bad. Demi and Sonny look a lot alike if no one had noticed. I've watched a couple of episodes, they are surprisingly funny. I really wanna see Falling for the Falls. HA! Sonny's gotta see this!

**Rockcandy775:**

**Soo you have seen it too? Ah, Falling for the falls is everywhere. Look on you tube. What's your favorite episode so far?**

IT IS! Oh I gotta see this man! After I'm done with this lame questions.. No offense. My favorite is, Sonny with a chance of dating. Man, I loved that episode.. I also thought when Sonny so far came on, I thought Sonny and Chad were going to tell their feelings for each other. It was so cute. Ha.

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

…**.Okay! Chad that's just weird! Weird weird weird! Sonny and Chad have no feelings for each other what so ever! But on Sonny with a chance of dating, Chad said Sonny was cute. AWWH! Hey, I wonder why its your favorite.. [Wink wink]**

Sonny, don't spare your flirts on me. Me and you are nothing like the characters on SWAC.

**MushroomGourge:**

**Yeah! You and Sonny are a lot alike the characters! I mean come on, the love hate connection? Its super cute! Don't tell me you don't see it?**

Well I do see it. But I'm lying. Yes Channy is very cute on the show, not in general.

**Cassie Jillian Cooper:**

**Hey big brother what it do? I'm by the studio now, you didn't bring your lunch to work today. You know the one mom made you with the smiley face? Oh and I stopped by to see Sonny. Very impressive, score one for the Coopers!**

Shut up and leave. Wait what did you say to her? How did you space out your name!

**Sonnyismylove999:**

**Soo.. My little Sonshine and I just got done with our date.. Jealous yet? Our couple name is Jamnny….**

Wait, I know who Jamnny is.. JAMES! Oh and you didn't go out with Sonny… Because my sister was with her now SUCKA!

**Portlynispretty:**

**Heya! Um, So I was thinking me and you haven't been on a date in a while…**

WHAT! Portlyn that was like last year! Get over it! Me and you will never happen again! Geez.

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**Of course I haven't been out with James. HA! Why are you jealous? And your sister's a sweetie. She carries no genes from you whatsoever. And I didn't know you went out with Portlyn. No one told me. I feel left out.**

I was stupid back then Sonny. There are better people I would want to go out with… And I'm not jealous just I was caring about you. No comment about my sister…

**C.H.A.D:**

**Chad, where are you? Our dinner is getting cold…. Maybe you can snuggle with me..**

Eww? No way Dakota. But.. I'll be there in a second. Man, I hate that girl!

Well I have to go. I didn't even get to finish my little question and air. Sorry all. CDC out.

PEACE OUT SUCKA!

* * *

Hello, I am the real Sonny Munroe! :] I have been hacked into my old acc, now I have this new one. Talk about fast… Some things I wanna clear up are:

I do like Chad.

Chad is amazing

Chad is my world

Chad Chad Chad

Chad backwards is Dahc

Sonny loves Chad.

Love love love!

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**Poser? **

No. Portlyn….

_Cliff hangers.. Hate em, but gotta have it! Thank you for reviews! And if you want to be apart of the blog as a comment, just review and tell me! No biggie! Since I'm running out of ideas for people.. _


	3. Sonny, Anonymous, Tawni

**Ah, I kinda forgot about this story.. Like for a whole day, I wanted to write this yesterday but I forgot so I just remembered now and I know this isn't the best piece of cake, but I was really in a writing mood plus I just came back from a party with so many ideas I didn't want to forget them, including the ones people inbox me with. Those will come later in the series. But now, enjoy!**

**Sonny: Hiya!**

**Me: Oh hi..**

**Sonny: What's wrong?**

**Me: I don't own swac.. [frown]**

**Sonny: Of course you don't! Your not a good enough writer HA!**

**Me: I'll give you 3 seconds to run..**

**Sonny: [Runs off]**

* * *

I'm back for more! Hello wonderful people of the world its Sonny here and I just wanted to say 'Thanks' for all the Chad-ly comments you have all been giving me. **NOT **I would appreciate if you would leave me nice questions about me and not my personal life style. Thank you much obliged.

-S.M

**TherealCDC:**

**Sonny, that was kinda mean, why would anyone be mean to their own fans? That's cruel and low. You disgust me, and Portlyn's telling me you write poems about me. That's sick and I feel very uncomfortable so I would appreciate if you would stop. ILY too Sonny. **

**-CDC**

And your saying I disgust you? Now that's low. I have never done anything to you and yet you make me sound like the most ungrateful person on earth. Thanks a lot. And BTW I don't write poems about you. No one does, expect maybe yourself and possibly your mom. And yes I love you too, sweetheart. HA!

**Channy123: **

**Are you and Chad going out? Because he said he loved you and you said the same so?….**

Chad and I are not going out. Simple as that. Never will, not here not there not anywhere!

**CDCLOVESSONNYMONROE:**

**Sonny, what was the first thing that attracted you to Chad... was it his dashing smile or the fact that you could secretly checking you out?**

Eww much? You have to be kidding me when I just said I didn't want to talk about CHAD! But I will answer your question anyways, I am not attracted to Chad, he might be attracted to me though.. And its neither.. It was his amazing blue eyes. Aren't they dashing?

**Sonnyismylove999:**

**Hey, so when should we go out again? I'm thinking Saturday, at a Sushi Bar?**

James, I'm not stupid. I may hang with Tawni but I'm a bright girl. And if you consider going out with me.. I might meet you up there around 7..

**ILYMackenzieFalls:**

**What's your favorite color and why? And do you like the color blue?**

Finally. I normal question. My favorite color is Yellow and Purple. Yellow because it brightens the mood up and Purple because its fun and pretty.. The color blue is alright, I like sky blue and the blue in eyes..

**S.O.N.N.Y.A.N.D.C.H.A.D:**

**Alison, why don't you want to talk about Chad with your loyal fans?**

Well I don't know if you all are loyal, but why would it matter if I was dating Chad or not? Shouldn't you like me for who I am? Not who I date? My life is my life not anyone else.

**CDC'sMOM:**

**Hello Sonny Munroe! Its Chad's mother as you might know already. I just wanted to come by and say you should stay for dinner, Chad would appreciate it and so would Cassie. You're a very beautiful girl and Chad is lucky to have you. You know he has a jumbo poster of So Random! And circled you with a heart? Oops, I've said too much! **

Mrs. Cooper, that's very generous of you to ask me to dinner, but I don't think Chad would approve. And thank you for saying Im pretty, it really made me blush seriously.. Heh, Chad with a So Random! Poster… Cute. With me circled with hearts.. Well CHAD that's okay because I used to have a Chad cut out.. But that was long ago.

**ImalwaysTAWNIandpretty:**

**Sonny! I've found your diary! And Im looking through it! But still pretty.. Ever since you got to Condor Studios, you have been writing about Chad a lot in your entries, does this mean you like him? **

Thanks Tawni.. I should keep that thing with a lock on it. Look, I do not like him anymore! Yes I admit I used to but everyone did! You fell hard too at seven! You said he was your duck duck and you was his goose.

**EverybodylovesSONNY:**

**I heard there's rumors going around that you and Chad shared a special moment at the beach yesterday.. True?**

Nope, I never went on a date with Chad before. I don't think I ever will.

**TherealCDC:**

**Lies, we went on a date to get back at James before.. And you kissed me too. So there. And plus on SWAC I ask you out and you say yes.**

Um hello? That was a fake date and a fake kiss. My lips never kissed yours, I kissed my hand and my hand is a better kisser than you will ever be! And SWAC is a realistic show! Its based off our lives which are not true!

**HannahMontana/Miley: **

**Hey Sonny! Im a huge fan! Your so pretty and awesome your one of the best actresses yet. Keep up the work!**

**Miley-**

Miley? Commented on my blog? How sweet is that! That's beyond amazing! You are super talented and prettier than me! And did I mention, I'm a huge fan! Love your work! Oh and Chad Dylan Cooper thinks Miley and Hannah are two different people.. HA!

Well that's all for now my fingers are tired and need a break. Talk to me, hit me up! Don't be scared to ask for the number.. No really only my friends. Sorry fans/haters/**Channy-lovers/Chad's fans**

Love you!

Sonny Munroe

* * *

Sonny's here! And I want to say again, I lost connection to my acc so I have to use this one, I would love if all my fans would see this again! So lets talk! And remember, I Love Channy!

**TherealCDC:**

**Portlyn stop this is stupid, we all know Sonny doesn't sound like that and plus she was just using her account.**

What ever are you talking about Chaddy?

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**Please Portlyn, this is just starting rumors about me. People are starting to ask about me and Chad. Just delete the account or something!**

I have no clue what your talking about poser, stop messing with me and leave!

**Portlynispretty:**

**What the heck? This isn't me! I wouldn't do something like this! This is low and dumb! And I'm not even that smart to figure something like this! Who are you and why are you using my name to disguise yourself?**

Oh no! They got into you too Portlyn? Oh no! Who ever this is better stop before someone gets hurt!

**Cassie Jillian Cooper: **

**Portlyn's right, she wouldn't of thought of something as smart as this.. But then again she does have her moments of wisdom.**

I'm not dumb! I'm perfectly smarty! Smarter than you will ever be you little 13 year old!

**NarniaawaitstoGRADY:**

**So you know Cassie? Zora is that you? Or is it Narnia? Oh! This is interesting!**

No stupid, I'm not as smart as little 4.5 Zora.. And yes I know Cassie, I know you all..

**LuLuLUCYfromWISCONSIN:**

**I know my little Sonny wouldn't admit she liked Chad if she did. So who are you stranger?**

Someone important.

**WatchoutladiesherecomesNICO:**

**So if it isn't Sonny, Portlyn, Grady or Chad.. Not Cassie… Who else didn't comment on this?**

Idk? Who really cares?

**Seleeeeeennnnna!: **

**Tawni didn't.. But of course it cant be her. She doesn't have the time of day to think this out.. Who really loves Channy? [Except my parents!]**

I do? Duh isn't it obvious? Sonny [ME] Is completely in love!

Well I gotta go now, my eyes are wearing out. Why don't you guys just see that it is me SONNY!

-SonnyMunroee-

* * *

Dear not as beautiful people as I am,

It's Tawni! I finally have a blog! Well I've been had one just never used it because I didn't know how. Sonny showed me today when she logged on hers and POP I just got the hang of it like that.. Since I can say anything on here I will say, Coco Moco Coco is the best, Channy is cute and I am gorgeous!

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**Awwh, you mentioned me in your blog post. That's super duper sweet. I feel special. But the bad thing is you mentioned Channy. I don't wanna hear another word about them again.**

Don't push it Sonny, I might mentioned what you wrote in your diary to the world and won't that be a world wide change!

**Tawn'sprettierthanme:**

**I cant believe you have a blog! You are truly amazing! I bow down to your feet!**

And your weird! So please don't talk to me but I love you!

**TherealCDC:**

**Awh you like Channy too? Everyone does, I mean everyone! I don't know why Sonny denies our love, I mean its there.. Can't she see it? **

Aww so there is a connection between you two? I knew something was up, I mean the way you look at her and how she always smiles when she's around you..

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**Chad stares at me? Stalker! And I don't smile around him! I smile around everyone, I'm a happy person if you haven't noticed.**

Noo, but they way you smile at him is soo cute! Your like grinning and flirting at the same time!

**TherealCDC:**

**I don't stare at Sonny at all, I believe its called glancing. Sonny isn't an ugly girl, she's very stupidly cute. She might be a little attractive but CDC needs girls like Hannah Montana or Miley or Taylor M… Ha or Leighton..**

That's mean so your saying, Sonny isn't 'Hot' enough for you? Wow I am kinda glad she's not going out with you.

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**I know that is mean Tawni, but that's just Chad. He can hurt your feelings like that, and I guess I take your compliment as a good one.. Thanks for making me feel a lot better.**

He's an ugly jerk, there you go! Stupid boy…

I gotta go, my beauty rest desires it. My face needs to sleep and I need to stop typing. Byee!

Tawni..

* * *

**I know its really short but I didn't have much time to finish this so I'll promise I'll make the next chapters even longer! And review pretty pwease!**


	4. Chad, Nico, and Sonny

Hello beautiful people of the twenty-first century! I wont be back, for sometime so I'm going to update on 'most' of my stories.. I will be in FL for 2 weeks.. Heh, my sister is hoping to see Demi Lovato, as if she will though.. XD Have you guys seen Falling for the Falls part 2? OMG I freaking cried happily through the whole thing! I wont give anything away though to anyone who hasn't seen it. But on with the story..

**I don't own anything, the internet, Google, you tube, blah etc.. **

* * *

Whaddup Chad-lovers? CDC here again with this blog thing. I know you all missed me. Last time I updated I was talking about Sonny with a chance, and yes I did see Falling for the falls.. I mean who wouldn't fall for the falls? The Falls is forever! But Chad is infinity and beyond baby..

**ImalwaysTAWNIandpretty:**

**Chad, I'm mad at you! How could you? You literally hurt my poor Sonny's feelings! She's been moping around all week because of you stupid! That's really low to say that's she's not 'Hot' at all. I know she doesn't have the greatest looks as me but still she's very pretty!**

What? I never said Sonny wasn't 'Hot' I mean she's very attractive! I just said I would never date her and all. And I'm very sorry to Sonny geez.

**Channy123:**

**WHAT? You hurt Sonny's feelings? First you shove puppies/dogs now this? Chad Dylan Cooper I HATE YOU!**

HUH? I never did anything to you MISS! That's not fair if you don't even know what's going on don't say anything! GOD!

**CDCLOVESSONNYMUNROE:**

**Chad if you don't love Sonny why is it that you always go out of your ways to make sure you can get a look at her?**

Pshht, I have no idea what your talking about. Its like all you care about is my relationship is Sonny. WHICH I HAVE NONE! Like I said before I don't look at her stalkish-ly I just glance, that's all.

**Seleeeennnna!: **

**That's low dude, I cant believe you. I mean I wouldn't think you could go any lower than you have possibly have. It would be best if you just leave us all alone with your dirty ways.**

I have no dirty ways Gomez. And what I did was to protect Sonny. And 1, I haven't done that many things bad! 2, I'm not the bad guy here!

**Portlynispretty:**

**You know how you said to give Sonny that note? Well I did.. And well it didn't go out so well, she uh.. Ate it. She ripped it as soon as I said it was from you and it ate it whole. God Chad, what have you done to this women so bad? PS: Don't ever talk to her again she says**

SHE WHAT? She ate the paper? Man, I have got myself into some mess. Look Portlyn all I need you to do is just call the flower mm people and get a dozen of roses, quarter of sunflowers, Lilies, and only about five bluebells please do not mess this up! And, well since she said I cant talk to her, I have to now..

**CDC'sMOM:**

**Oh Chaddy, what have you done now? You hurt this poor baby's heart! You crushed it into a millions of pieces! And you like this very special girl! I'm very ashamed of you Chad. I think I'm going to have to ground your Dylan from you for a week okay sweetie?**

MOM? Please no.. Anything but the Dylan! I need my DYLAN! It's my whole image mother! I'm trying to fix this mayhem with Sonny I swear! I know I love.. Wait like.. Yes like her, I don't like her as in that much but I like her a little yes.. But I am going to fix this!

**Sonnyismylove999:**

**Yeah so me and Sonny went on our date. Jealous yet? It was great, she said it was one of the best ones yet.**

Not for long lover boy, cause CDC is getting back in the game brotha!

**SWACisCHANNY:**

**Hi Chad! I'm a huge fan! I love your work you are incredibly amazing! Oh and have you seen the newest issue of Tween Weekly? You and Sonny are on the cover, and some unpleasant words..**

..I saw. And thanks for the nice compliment? What do you mean that Swac is Channy?

**Rockcandy775:**

**IM GONNA EAT YOU DUMMY! Mess with Sonny, I mess with you!**

What in the world? Lady! How'd you get into my roo-…

**Hi, Chad is done responding your questions for now. He'll be back after he gets out of capacitate. And the emergency room. And possibly rehab after getting fixed. And, you might wonder what I did to him.. Well, lets just say he cannot walk very well. **

**Ciao, **

**Rockcandy775**

* * *

**Hello ladies, well this is Nico with his first and ever vlog or cog, or chicken wings… Wait this is called a blog right? Well I guess anyways I got this really cool glitch where I ask you questions and you answer them for me since this is a dating blog. Ha..**

**-Nico H.**

Hey sweet cheeks, what's your name?

**Let'ssayRANDOM:**

**Hey Nico! I'm such a huge fan! I love you! And my name is Brittney I watch So Random! everyday and I gotta say I only watch it because you are on it. When I don't see you in a sketch I use my Nico bat and smash the television.. Hehhhh **

Since the other girl was a creep, what's your favorite color?

**Ladygagaisnotmyname:**

**Hi! I'm virtual waving to you! My name is Penny Ann Ringwelski. I live in Massachusetts with my mom Jenny, my sister Fanny, my dad Manny and my pig Benny. My favorite color is Mac and Cheese. I live on a farm in the city of Trevor Town my address is Pickson 88884 it's a really small cottage okay? I'll see you there! Oh and my mom Jenny is making peach cobbler and Corn for you!**

Aye, these's women on here are strange what's your zodiac sign?

**Kiley don't ask :**

**Hey I'm Kiley River my zodiac sign is Watermelon.. **

I thought she was going to be normal but I guess not she seems like she's 7. So, what's YOUR zodiac sign, you know like Capricorn or Leo?

**Leslielikesyou:**

**Well, since you didn't like the other girls you may like me maybe? My zodiac sign is Virgo.. I have brown eyes and auburn short hair like down to my shoulders.**

I'll keep Leslie in mind, so my next victim… What's your current obsession?

**C.H.A.D:**

**One word, a guy with a long name, gorgeous blue eyes, lovely hair, can easily fall in love with him. His name? His name Is Chad Dylan Cooper- Condor…**

I have a 9 year old on here? Wow Dakota… Okay then tell me about yourself?

**Danny555:**

**My real name is Danielle. But I won't tell you my last name. I'm 15 going on 16 July 14. I used to love So Random! But now I watch Mackenzie Falls. My favorite color is Purple and Orange. I'm Mexican, I have medium length black wavy hair. I love to dance and sing, and my zodiac sign is Cancer. **

Aye, I will also keep Danielle in mine too. Let's see hmm our couple name would be Ninielle? Or Danco? Ha I like.. Favorite past time?

**RoundandRound:**

**Hey I'm Kaitlyn McCoy my favorite past time is right after 11pm. The moon is officially out and so am I.**

Okay? Kinda weird but ok… What are your likes and dislikes? Where are the girls like Portlyn at?

**Portlynispretty:**

**Dislikes: You and you… Cheese pants, So Random!, Pickles**

**Likes: Mackenzie Falls, me, and the color Pink.**

**And the reason no girls like me are here because they know that they are way out of your league..**

Ouch, that burned bad. Favorite Food?

**NatfromNYC:**

**Hey! I'm Natalie Grace. My favorite food is California rolls. I'm a big sushi lover. **

So am I… See a lot in common so far! How about you tell me about you?

**Hayley'snotfarfromyou:**

**Hi I'm Hayley Wood. Living in Arizona not so far from California. My age is 17. My birthday is November 1****st****. I'm a fall baby. I'm Italian, and Canadian. My fav's include: Green, Justin Bieber, Nico, Chad Dylan Cooper, Meatballs, and Music.**

I like you already. Who's next on the Nico train?

**Miranda-Catharine:**

**Me! Catharine! Or Miranda! I have two names! My parents never agreed on a name. I prefer either! My favorite's are Feta Cheese, I hate pickles and So random! I like buttons. I collect em! I like broccoli. The End..**

Eh? Okay I don't like you for a fact.. Anyone else?

**Meandyouequals?:**

**Hi. My name is Susanna, but call me Suzie. My birthday was yesterday. I like you very much. My dream is to meet you someday. I like Miley Cyrus she's awesome. **

**Okay? Since most of these's girls are creeps and probably weirdo's I'm only putting Natalie, Portlyn, Hayley, Leslie and Danielle in mind. That's all the rest of you are just plain out creeps. CYA!**

* * *

**Hey Everyone,**

**It's Sonny. I have a bit of news to tell you. Good and Bad. I'll start with good. Good things are, I'm feeling a lot better than I was the last time I was on here which was about a week ago. Bad news though is that I will not be on here much. And, I will not ever be associating with Chad ever again so please do not ask. Any comments that involve us or Chad will be removed admittedly. I'm done watching Sonny with a chance after I saw Falling for the falls part 2. I mean I actually threw up. I want to thank the people who have been giving my courage letters/comments. **

**Munroe Sonny**

**Seleeeeennna!: **

**Hey sweet heart. I'm glad you feeling better. Wanna talk just let me know okay?**

Thank you Selena! I will.

**Channy123: **

**Should I change my user? And glad to know your still alive! Haha!**

No your fine, I wouldn't want you to go through all that stuff anyways silly! Ha! Yes I'm alive!

**TheRealCDC:**

**Hey Sonny, I'm sorry can we talk?**

Comment has been removed by author

**ImalwaysTAWNIandpretty:**

**That's deep man. You go girl! And anways, I wanna make you feel extra special today so hurry back from lunch I have a surprise!**

Makeover huh? I knew it Tawni. I'm not stupid like some people okay? Haaha..

**Cassie Jillian Cooper:**

**Hey chicken noodles! Glad your feeling better! Zora and I have been planning the last couple of days to get back at a certain dummy. Wanna catch a movie later call me!**

Thanks Cassie that's very sweet of you to ask. And I know you and Zora have been under some mischief lately. I saw some of your plans. I won't tell of course. And I would love to see a movie with you! I'll call you later

**Sonny'sMOM: **

**Glad to see you back on! Well I see you everyday but happy to see you feeling well. Someone called for you today.. I told ****it**** [A/N Yeah it's Chad] that you were busy.**

Thank you mother- dear! Ha! [Smiling!]

**TherealCDC:**

**Sonny please talk to me… I really need to talk to you I swear its nothing bad.**

Comment has been removed by author

**TherealCDC:**

**Sonny please.. Please? I miss your laugh! I miss your melting eyes! I miss our arguments! I miss you for Pete's sake!**

Comment has been removed by author

**Sonnywithachancerocks:**

**Hey Sonny, good to see you again!**

Thank you very much, its good to be back on.

**Jollyrancher003:**

**Stupid stupid Mad [A/N: Meaning Chad] STUPID! **

I see what your trying to do, and I didn't say you couldn't rhyme it or write it differently so yeah. LOL.

**SeventhingsILOVEboutCDC:**

**Hiya Sonny Munroe! **

Hee, Hi fan of mine! Ha-ha!

**CDC'sMOM:**

**Oh Sonny, I'm sorry! I shouldn't even be on here because I resemble from you know who's name! I'm terribly sorry dear!**

Mrs. Cooper, calm down its alright. It's not your fault no need to be sorry at all. BTW: Thanks for the dinner, since it was just you, me, and little Cassie.

**NarniaawaitstoGRADY:**

**Hi Sonny! Did you get my message about the Cheese monsters?**

ROFL, Yes I did Grady and I sent it out to 10 friends like you said in the forward. Hopefully my fridge still has my cheese.

**SneakypeakyZZzora:**

**Buzz buzz to Sonny, meet up with me and Cassie in Bitterman's class at 1500 okay? **

Aye aye, captain! See you in a few!

**TherealCDC:**

**I've begged and begged Sonny, I sent out your favorite flowers! I got you your favorite chocolate cupcakes! I wrote you a song! Sang to you, wrote a poem, I've done everything that I possibly can do.. Um I think.**

Comment removed by author

**C.H.A.D**

**Sonny Munroe! I saw what you know who said to you and I think that's utterly un fair to all women race! I completely hate YOU MAD! Well not completely, like a little okay?**

Darling, Dakota.. It's fine. I mean I'm kind of shocked by you yourself but still. It was very generous of you.

**That's it for now it's getting late I have to go see a certain some peoples.. Plus I have to go see that movie with Cassie, I think she said Toy Story 3? If so I can't wait I always admired Jessie. Well anyways thanks to the people who followed what I said. I love you!**

**Sonny [Alison] Munroe {;**

* * *

**Well that's it for this story for some while. I kinda wanted to leave a cliff hanger with the Chad thing. Poor guy, but next chapter will be even more drama.. Yet sweet and sappy like I am. LOL. Ok well let's try to make Chad happy now and review!**


	5. Chad, Nico, Anonymous, Sonny

**Oh don't hate me! Please don't eat me! I didn't mean to update so late! I've been really tired theses last few days and I apologize, and this chapter is really crappy too. I'm such a loner. Well I promise, well I think that the next chapter will be better than this. I'm kind of rusty but still you can read it.. Heh, I guess. So sit back and relax.**

**Disclaimer: I'm fed up with this. You already know I own nothing so why make fun of me?**

* * *

Dear Sonny,

I am absolutely sorry. I, have no clue what went over me. I do admit, I am a bit self-centered and the rest of the things you say. But one thing I can say is that I miss you and I hope your reading this now, forgiving me. I have tried everything, I swear! I sent your favorite flowers! And please don't ask how I knew.. I wrote a sweet poem for you that took 6 hours to write. I gave you those Taylor Swift tickets you wanted. I even called you beautiful and you are. You are possibly the most beautiful brunette that stood on earth. I really do miss you, your laugh. Oh your laugh.. Especially your smile. It always brightens the room, everyone becomes so happy. I miss our constant, every hour arguments. Basically I miss you.

From yours truly,

Chad

**Girlyy000:**

**Aw! Chad that was so sweet! I wish my boyfriend said that to me you even said it in front of the whole wide web! How embarrassing though.. HA!**

Mm, I was trying to forget that. But its worth getting Sonny back.

**Channy123:**

**Chad Dylan Cooper, maybe I was mad at you for a while but I defiantly forgive you and hopefully Sonny does too. Good Luck!**

Thanks for your support Channy123. Much is appreciated. And even if Sonny doesn't forgive me, at least she knows I tried.

**CDC'sMOM:**

**My little Chaddy! Sonny [hopefully] will forgive you! You did mess up badly though, I mean you are such a player..**

Thanks mom… Thanks a lot that means soo much. Geez

**Chicadeeedee:**

**OH MY GOSH! I wish I had a guy like you Chad, your amazing.. Sonny is so lucky..**

Thanks? I mean most girls wish they had a little of CDC himself. Ha.

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**Chad, that was nice of you to say but it doesn't take away how angry I am of you. What you said, er- I mean wrote really hurt me and it was on the internet! That's superficial of you and low! Your not just saying you don't like me, but your saying to everyone that I am ugly? No women I swear doesn't want to be called ugly. **

.. Thank goodness you read this. Sonny I know what I said was mean and I wish I could take it back and I do literally. Your not ugly, nor close to it. As I said your beautiful, I don't know what else I can do to make you feel better. I'm sorry.

**Portlynispretty:**

**You guys still fighting? Wow, I'm sorry for both of you.**

Um, yeah… Thanks Port.

**Seleeeennnna!: **

**Ah, Chad. That's nice but even I wouldn't forgive you. I'm still kind of mad. My mom's mad at you and my dad is all like "So what at least he said sorry!" And then my mom made him sleep outside in the tent. HA. But uh I hate you. Your making my own parents fight! NOT COOL!**

Hmm and I'm sorry? Hey its not my fault your parents are psycho Channy-lovers. Okay now?

* * *

Ah so I have my lucky ladies… Natalie, Portlyn, Hayley, Danielle, and Leslie. Well now this is the real deal I have five lucky ladies only four will be on the Nico train of love. Here we go.

So Leslie, you told me the features of yourself tell me how you describe yourself in one word?

**Leslielikesyou:**

**One word huh? Well I would say I am very energetic. Why you may wonder? Well I play a lot of sports, currently I play Softball [Go Cardinals!] and I'm in dance. **

Danny, tell me about your family. Not too much info though…

**Danny555:**

**Well my mother her name is Jamie she's 40. But young and beautiful [LOL] My daddy Daniel is 42 old but not wrinkly.. I have 1 sister named Destinee she's 13 and a brother Joshua which is 8 years old. I have a golden retriever named Lacey. That's it! Smiles!**

To my favorite girl.. Portlyn, just tell me EVERYTHING..

**Portlynispretty:**

**Why'd you make me come here? My computer wont click out of here! Thanks a lot Nico Greg Harris! Hmm.**

Now to Natalie, you live in New York I see, how long? What do you look like?

**NatfromNYC:**

**Yeah I've been living here since I was born. I have wavy blond hair, and what I mean by blond is kind of like Tawni blond, I have hazel eyes which I totally hate I wish I had brown eyes. I usually wear something from uh, Hollister. Yeah. Heh sorry that was really weird! **

So Hayley, tell me about your family…

**Hayley'snotfarfromyou:**

**Oh here we go.. Ha well my mom is a brunette with green eyes her name is Elizabeth. My dad is uh I rather not talk about him but his name is Matthew. My brothers are Richard which is 18 he plays guitar and then my little brother Jayden who is 11.**

Now this is going to be hard for me to choose but I decided, Hayley.. You ARE safe. Portlyn.. You are TOTALLY safe. Danielle you are SAFE. Now leaves me with Leslie and Natalie.. And Leslie.. You are NOT safe. I'm sorry your off the Nico train of love.. Congrats to the winners and be ready for next round…

* * *

Hey guys, its me Sonny again and I just want to say me and Chad are fine now and just to let you all know my old account SuperSillySonnyinCali is still gone so I am using this one. Chad even asked me out, but that's classified.

Love you!

-Sonny loves Chad

**TherealCDC:**

**Who are you really? And me and Sonny are still on hold, we're uh hmm I don't really know where we are but we are not dating because she's still kind of, partially mad.**

Chad? Why are you telling the internet that I'm mad at you? This is what I mean!

**C.H.A.D:**

**Sonny doesn't like Chad. I know that for sure and Chad likes me. And I like Chad and Chad and I will have two kids one girl and boy named Darla and Chase. And our couple name is Dakad or Chaota.. **

Oh please Dakota. In your precious dreams. Chad belongs to me so HA!

**Cassie Jillian Cooper:**

**I'm getting tired of you, you little poser. If I were you I would stop because I know certain people and theses peoples can track down people with a click of a button so you better watch out you Sonny poser!**

Cassie! Why are you being so mean? It's Sonny not some poser. I swear and I pinky swear at that.

**JemiiChannyy:**

**Who's the owner of this site? I can get you banned..**

Excuse me do you know who your talking to?

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**Come on brighten up guys this is kinda funny. I mean he/she is trying to be me its my first poser! LOL but seriously stop.**

Me poser? I think that's you.. And yes I am a she geez.

**Jonas:**

**Hey poser.. It's Nick and I want to say Sonny Munroe sounds nothing like you.. Woo, I'm like laughing now dude..**

I'm a girl.. And my name is Sonny.

**Portlynispretty: **

**Shut up. Your not Sonny! If your Sonny where are you?**

In my dressing room with Tawni..

**I'malwaysTAWNIandpretty:**

**No your not Sonny is getting me my low-fat dairy blue berry yogurt.. So yup your no Sonny.**

Am too. Did you want sprinkles?

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**Oh really if your Sonny you will know my full name right?**

Sure, your name is Alison Brittney Munroe.. **[A/N: Brittney isn't really her middle name] **So yeah..

**TherealCDC:**

**You said her! HA so your not Sonny! You're a poser! Plus Sonny always makes her stuff sound very sunny ya know?**

Thanks Chad.. That's sweet of you. NOT

You know, it's a very sad evening that you guys don't believe its me. I feel really offended. Don't expect much from me.

Ciao,

Sonnie

* * *

Hey guys, now some of you know my little 'Poser' who claims she's Sonny well I'm just giving you some info, I'm Sonny. Ha, just making sure you knew. Please don't fall for his/her traps. Their foolish little GAH! Okay calm down Sonny girl. And if you haven't noticed she spelled my name wrong.. And my middle name isn't Brittney it's Mimi. I know its sucks but I was named after my great grandmother Mimi Penny Munroe. Long have you rest in piece. Anyways yeah..

**TherealCDC:**

**Ha Sonny you amuse me.. **

I'm still mad at you.. So don't think we can start talking

**TherealCDC:**

**We're talking now?**

Not anymore.. :P

**Cassie Jillian Cooper:**

**Oh Sonny. You know everyone knows that! Silly..**

I swear, you sound more like me everyday… Your using my words like 'Silly' :D

**BabyyCourt:**

**Hey Sonny, yeah I was talking to that poser one day and I was like Sonny doesn't like Chad and then I saw all your comments and I'm like oh okay.**

Um okay. Well its good that you see what a poser is and the real deal. Hee.

**SneakyPeakyZzZora:**

**Sonny did Cassie tell you the plan Eat my dust?**

Yup I got the 411, and sorry I missed the meeting last week can we do it tomorrow?

**Cassie Jillian Cooper:**

**Sounds 'evilly great' to me.. Ha ha ha!**

HA HA HA! Great…

**TherealCDC:**

**What are you guys planning? Is it against me? What did I do!**

Oh please Chad, its what you didn't do really…

**CDC'sMOM:**

**So do you guys want me to bring the stash up now?**

What a wonderful idea, I'll text you where to meet me okay?

**TherealCDC:**

**My mom too? You got my mom? Sonny! **

Mm hmm la la…

**Seleeeennnna!:**

**Okay well I bought that smelly stuff what should I do with it?**

Cassie will instruct you further with your problems..

**Hannah/Miley:**

**So, I got my wig dry cleaned.. I have all my outfits, make-up and glitz and glamour **

I knew I could count on you!

**C.H.A.D:**

**Sonny! What should I do with CPC? [A/N: CPC stands for CDC because they are planning something against Chad. Further you will understand]**

You are Dakota Condor! You have the power to tie people up!

**Channy123:**

**Oooh I want to know what's with you guys?**

I'll inbox you [:

**I'malwaysTAWNIandpretty:**

**Okay urgent! Purple or Rustic Orange?**

Rustic Orange, why? Because it brings out the wild side of me. Rawr..

**NarniaawaitstoGRADY:**

**Sonny! I need your help in the Prop Room! It's stuck…**

Grady! I told you to be careful…

**WatchoutladiesherecomesNICO:**

**Well, I looked at all the Targets.. They have absolutely nothing we had on the list!**

Well Nico! We need it! Need it, need it! Go to Hawaii or Alaska.. Or Maine just get it!

**JBieber:**

**Hey Sonny heard what you wanted in that message sorry I couldn't get to you sooner I was out golfing but anyways I'm out my way to you now okay?**

Thanks Justin.. I knew I could count on you. Love you!

**TherealCDC:**

**Why is Justin Bieber coming here?**

Comment has been removed by author

**TaylorMomsenbby:**

**Hey Sonnnnaah! Well I got your message and well I will be gladly to help you since that little dirt bag said that to you so yeah expect to see me tomorrow kay?**

Aww Tay your so sweet.. :]

**TaylorSwifttyyy:**

**Sonny, I will be able to come and no worries he better be sleeping with one eye open tonight because he's going down.**

Awwh! I love you Sweezy! You are the best!

**DDlovato:**

**Hey Sonny, just telling you I'm at your house with the stuff just hurry up because Chad keeps knocking on your door!**

Seriously? No way stay there DEMI HERE I COME!

Thank you everyone who is involved in our little party *wink wink* Can't wait! Seriously it's gonna be something everyone is going to remember. Thank you for getting ready before hand so we have nothing to worry about and thank you for our guest coming in. YAY! [:

-Sonny Munroezzy ;]

* * *

**Okay, I know it sucks.. Just hit me now I can take it like a man.. OWW! Well next chapters for sure will be interesting. I know I have said poor Sonny but heck I feel bad for Chad for whatever is coming his way. And his mommy is in it too? Wow. Okay well review pretty please if you do I'll get Demi Lovato to come to your house! :P**


	6. Grady, Tawni, Portlyn

**Woo! I just love this story also… Haha, well I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was really hard to write in all. I know it isn't the best in the bunch but I owe you all a chapter since I haven't updated since the 28****th****.. Of June. {; Really this chapter was suppose to be where Sonny and the gang, do that prank on Chad, but really I have absolutely no idea how to plot it. I would love some help so INBOX me. Or leave a review. [: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ****NOTHING**** sadly not Twilight.. Or internet**

* * *

Hi there. It's Cheese-man here! In other words, G R A D Y. I think, that's how you spell my name.. Oh right it is! It's my first ever blog post and I have no clue what to write! Sonny is hovering over me, keep looking at the screen when I type something. She says "Say anything.." Yeah right.. This is America Sonny. You cant do whatever you please.. I think that's Mexico; FYI. Heh, Nico and I just saw Eclipse yesterday.. Let me say this; Edward and Bella almost DID IT! Nico puked up his nacho cheese. Because its not yo cheese.. See what I did there? Also, doesn't Edward have like feelings to eat Bella sometimes? I would, I would have been ate her up! Of course if it was Chansity… Oh Sonny say's I shouldn't talk about crushes.. Oh wait, I already gave it away. Sonny smacks her head lala, oh I shouldn't put that down. Oh well. Bye and stay Cheesy forever!

-Grady

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**Poor Grady, still young and has no clue about the internet what so ever.. :[**

What do you ever mean Sonny? I know a lot! Nico says..

**GRADYLOVEE4333:**

**AHH! GRADY! I love you… **

That's disturbing. You're a queer.

**CHASiTYisCHoLE:**

**Ew? Your such a dork! Why would I ever go out with you? Plus Chad's digging me anyways.**

Oh. Well then. [SONNY HERE: Look Chas, I don't think you should of said that to Grady. Grady's a great guy, better than Chad will ever be. Maybe you should just give him a chance and stop giving first impressions!]

**WatchoutladiesherecomesNICO:**

**You go Sonny girl! Well Chas.. If you could do me another favor and tell Portlyn, to give me a call.. Or at least call me back!**

I don't know dude, those Mack Puke girls seem a little vicious..

**TherealCDC:**

**Cloudy? You have a blog too? Man, all you Random's have one. Let me say this. Your not welcomed here. Neither is Rainy.. Or Blondie or Dora.**

So Sonny's welcomed? Oh and my name is Grady Mitchell. And I think your talking about Nico? And Tawni and Zora?

**Channy123:**

**Awwh, even at Grady's blog we are all talking about Channy.. :D**

Huh? Channy? What's that? A pig?

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**Nothing Grady, absolutely nothing to worry about. Channy is out. Never to be spoken again.**

Ch-Cha-Chan-Cha-Chann-Channy.. Oh wait CHAD! Mm, nny.. Whose name starts with nny?

**BiGRandom92:**

**You amuse me Grady. (: It's not whose name starts with nny but ENDS with…**

Lets see, hmm Manny. Oh from Handy Manny! Oh my cousin Danny.. And his dad.. Lanny. Other wise its Sonny. I don't think Sonny is it..

**C.H.A.D:**

**Stupid! It is Sonny! Sonny and Chad's official couple name! **

Sonny and Chad are dating! That's breaking the So Random! code… How could she? She already did once!

**TherealCDC:**

**Lets not get started with this Channy crap again okay? All it is, is mumbo jumbo. Sonny and I are not dating. **

I cant trust you, Zora tells me and Nico things. And its things that you say about Sonny!

**SuperSillySonnyfromCali:**

**So its mumbo jumbo now Chad? And it's crap? Right when I was about to forgive you too. Grady, please believe what I am saying I DO NOT LIKE CHAD.**

Are you sure Sonny? Oh well you are sure because, on your blog it says you hate him so.. Oh and we're doing that thing soon. Sorry.

**SuperSillyCHADfromCali:**

**Hey Cloudy it's Chad on another account!**

Sonny said you're a poser. And why would Chad have the exact same username as Sonny?

Logging off. I feel kinda confused at the moment..

-Grasity- [Me and Chasity's couple name]

* * *

I am,

Tawni Kelsey Hart.

And this is..

My BLOG.

July 8th 2010.

Okay well cool intro right? I wanted to be Original! Even though I already am. Well today I am wearing my hair in a ponytail but very low, its crimped. I'm wearing a summer sunny, tank top with a tiny jacket that's yellow over it. Mm, continuing.. I have my blue skinnies on and theses new adorable shoes I found on sale [don't tell anyone but they are from Payless] Anyways well since I have NO idea what to put here.. I'm going to tell you this:

Listen closely… I am pretty.

HUGS;MYBUBBLE

**TherealCDC:**

**That was utterly a waste of time Tawni..**

Then why are you here?

**Portlynispretty: **

**Pshht, your pretty? Oh my NOT. Your not even close to perfection as me.. SO HA.**

Mm, I don't think your definition of perfect matches mine sweetie because your nothing close to it.. HA HA and HA! Yeah I said it three times got a problem with that?

**Chicadeedee:**

**Tawni, you know your no match to Sonny.**

Excuse me? No match to Sonny? That's funny because who got on the ISSUES of Tween Weekly these last following weeks? Me that's right, they say I'm world most beautiful woman. In the top 10 at least and Sonny's name isn't even near the 10's..

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**Gee, Thanks Tawni. {; I feel all fuzzy and warm inside I think..**

Your welcome Munroe.. Your probably near the Top 30's [: I think.

**Danny555:**

**You know Tawni, I think you like Nico. One word. He's MINE. So back off lady!**

One, I don't like Nico. Ewww! He's like my brother! Two, I don't think Nico would really like you because from the facts I saw on his blog.. You don't sound so pretty inside and out. And last but not least three, I know for a fact I am prettier than you and if I wanted to like Nico I could for all I care!

**SneakypeakyZzZora: **

**SO… What are you saying you like Nico now?**

NO! I never said that..

**Cassie Jillian Cooper: **

**Yeah you kinda did Hart…**

What's with you Cooper kids using your full names and calling people by their last?

**TherealCDC:**

**Because, we Coopers deserve respect and we make BIG impacts.. On the world. We don't call EVERYONE by their last names Blondie. And I didn't know you liked Rainy..**

Wha? Who is Rainy? What kind of BIG impacts do you guys make huh? My names TAWNI. Remember? I used to work with you?

**Portlynispretty:**

**Oh puh-leeze Danny! Like Nico would ever go out with you! He's way out of YOUR league.. Tawni, I prefer…**

What are you guys talking about!

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**I'm trying to avoid Nico from seeing this. But he's saying he needs to get on his Love Train. LOL, Its alright Tawn.. I went through the same dilemma so I'm gonna help you!**

Thanks Sonny[: You're a good friend.

**Channy123:**

**OOOO! I cant believe you like him! Okay, I'm gonna make a new account and my name is gonna be Tawnico123! Your new couple name!**

Seriously? That's so not cool. Me and Nico will never be..

**TherealCDC:**

**Not on Sonny with a chance actually. You two spent the whole day together plotting a scheme against me.. People love you.. Well not as much as Channy but still.**

YES Chad, please start talking about Channy! And how cute it is! So people can stop talking about.. Dare I say it but, Tawnico? EWW! You'll be my hero Chad please!

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**Tawni! Please not the C-word! I rather talk about Grasity but anything expect Channy!**

But Sonny! :[ Not fair at all..

Well, I'm logging off. I know my mommy said Life's not fair in all but still!

-TKH-

* * *

Portlyn May Mueller here!

I want to clear some rumors up, I AM NOT SONNY'S POSER! Oh and poser if your reading this, STOP POSING! Well not model wise because your not posing but in the computer way posing. Is that confusing? Oh well. Oh and Chad and I never went out.. So I have no idea why people say our couple name is, Chatlyn. I don't like it. It seems too uh, perky. Like a certain brunette Chad loves. Uh and why does Nico like me? Doesn't he see that I'm wayy to cute for him? It's just sad I swear. Our couple name would probably be something stupid like Nictlyn, or Porco? **[A/N: LOL pork.. Ha ha I could see a pig being called porko, 'Hey porko come here!'] **So totally weird.

/Portlyn/

**I'malwaysTAWNIandpretty:**

**Portlyn! You stole my intro! You little poser! Ha, I bet you are the poser!**

I'm not that smart and stupid at the same time..

**TherealCDC:**

**Really? Chatlyn? I've never heard of it.. Did you make that up? Porco is funny though!**

Why would I? Porco is NOT funny at all!

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**Chatlyn is prettier than a certain C-word I know.. I mean why does the guys name have to go first? Why cant it be, Soad? Or in your case Portlad? It sounds like Port-land! :P So whose is this brunette?**

A certain, girl in our studios… She's real pretty. And Sonny, Chatlyn is not cute! I think Channy is just adorable..

**TherealCDC:**

**Brunette? Really? So then I'll tell who you like?**

You better not stupid!

**WatchoutladiesherecomesNICO:**

**Hey.. [: **

**Our couple name is hot. Like a certain Mack Falls girl I know.**

Hmm, Chastity? Cause it better not be me! Even though I take props for being hot..

**Jonas:**

**Joe's here, soo… Portlyn.. Joe. Portlyn. Sounds good? Hmm Portoe? Jolyn? **

Um ew much? I would never go out with you! Your lucky Demi, Taylor and Camille went out with your sorry butt!

**Cassie Jillian Cooper: **

**LOL you crack me up sis…**

IK I do! Cause I'm hilarious.. More mature than those randoms though..

**DDlovato:**

**That's right Portlyn, because Joe could only last for 2 freaking months.. Dang him.. Dang him to shame… :[ **

Not over it yet dems?

**Danny555:**

**You're a jerk, you should just go back out with Chad and yada yada yada so get away from MY Nico..**

Isn't that what you told Tawni? Hmmm someone's a little aggressive. I don't think Nico belongs to you.. If he could only see what you said ;}

**CDC'sMom:**

**Hiya Port! :] Is Chad getting in any trouble? Ha I know he has he's CHAD! LOL Bye DAUGHTER.. [Inside joke]**

:O Mrs. Cooper, you are just hilarious! :] I love you mom! Hahahaaa

**TherealCDC:**

**My mom says 'LOL' now that's something she CANT do. I would totally hate if you were my sister Port. I would run away..**

To who? Your little Sonny? Or shall I say Sonshine? [Wink wink].. And Chad! I spend most of the time at your house! So I am kinda like your sister… I've known you since diaper days.

**SuperSillySonnyinCali:**

**Aww so cute. And totally disgusting about the Sonshine thing.. I'm gonna puke! LOL [: Your 'Mom' is cool Chad/Portlyn/Cassie. I love her! I would die to see Chad as a baby…**

ROFL. Sonny he was actually cute back then. Now.. I say EWW LOL. Aw come on Sonny. Er I mean Sonshine! I'll send you VIA messages of Chad when he was getting potty trained! [:

**Seleeennnna!: **

**Oooh, me too Portlyn! ;] Be sure to send em to me too so I can blackmail him! Oh and sorry to say this to Sonny and Chad, but my mom has these pictures of you and warped them to make babies.. They were twins! Boy and Girl and soo adorable!**

Aww! No way! :D CUTE!

**TherealCDC:**

**Ha, if I ever had twins.. Boy and girl I would name the girl Courtney and Blake.. [: I love those names.. But not with Sonny though! Woo, we are going wayyy past the future…**

Chad! Those names are cute.. I like the name Blakelee and Chelsea. Or Susie and Gracelyn.

**Channy123: **

**In a interview with Ellen, Sonny said the name Susie too! :D Boy names are so hard to choose from…**

I know.. :X

Well enough for now. I'm getting called to the set. I'll tell you a little for what is coming up.. Mackenzie.. He tries to drown himself! :[ Then Chloe comes and saves him! Well tries.. Live love and Channy!

* * *

**Okay well that's it for now! I hope you all enjoyed this short but cute chapter! I know it was fun writing Portlyn. She's funny to me.. [: Well in this story. Review and then you get to be on Sonny with a Chance! :3**


	7. The Prank Begins

**Hey everyone. I'm alive! Was that scary not to see me updating? Yes it was scaring me. You all know how I didn't know how to put this chapter for CHAD to get hurt? Well I got it. This chapter is all in dialog. Hope you enjoy. I had a HARD time writing this but I got it. Demi, is nothing like what she is in real life. I made her a little Tawni-ish. Penelope is a little more nicer and uh well everyone is a little different.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing [: No Vampires or Stars**

* * *

**CPOV**

No one has been talking to me for days. No emails from fans. No 'Good Morning Sweetie!' from my mom. No 'Fine, fine good, good' arguments from Sonny. NOTHING. Usually after work I head out to the beach or chill with Skylar and Ferguson. But no… Their phones went straight to voicemail. I was so desperate I even called that Dora girl from So Random!

I stared at my clock. 10:00pm. Might as well go to sleep. Nothing to do. Mom and Cassie were downstairs staring at the TV… Which wasn't on. I laid down on my bed. Falling asleep very quickly.

Not for long I woke up. I looked at my clock, 2am. I sat up, knowing I couldn't go back to sleep. I stood up, slipped on my slippers and rubbed my eyes. I walked out my room to the kitchen to make a Sammich. I didn't notice how quite it was until I got to Cassie's room. Cassie didn't usually go to sleep until 3. I creaked open her door a smidge, since she didn't like no one going in. When I didn't see her in her bed I opened the door a little more, curious to where she was. I stood in her doorway, in amazement. Nothing was in her room. No Justin Bieber posters. No bed, no vanity, no dressers, or TV. Absolutely nothing. I ran out her room to my Mom and Dad's room. Same with them. Nothing, only the curtains, that blew threw the open window. This was worse than a scary movie. I left their room and down to the main floor. I stopped at what the sight I saw. Well no sight because everything was GONE! This has to be some sick joke, my family couldn't just leave me like this! Then I remembered, Sonny's little joke. This couldn't possibly be it could it? Well it wouldn't matter anyways, pshht I'm not scared. Pshht.

"Mom? I know you're here somewhere.. I know your in this in this mess with Sonny. Your too Cassie. Just come on out, jokes over!" I yell at the completely empty house.

No answer, only the wind.

"No. No. NOOOO!" I screeched falling down to my knee's like Mackenzie would do.

_**[A/N: Now, Chad just left a dream, he's waking up.]**_

"No. No. This cant be happening to me.." I moaned tossing and turning in my bed, still sleeping.

"What's happening Chaddy?" A familiar voice echoed through my ears.

I darted up, looking at my right. Seeing such a sight. Sonny?

"Sonny! What are you doing here?" I screech scared half to death, grabbing my sheets pulling them up close to my face.

Her sweet smile, turned into something devious and evil. Then she started laughing evilly, her eyes pitch black. Only her pale white skin glowed in the moon's light.

I was scared, I was shaking. I didn't know what to do. I just watched as she continued laughing at me. Laughter filled my room and so many more voices.

I just stared, not knowing if I should run or wait….

_**[A/N: Chad wakes back up in reality now.. Sorry for confusion]**_

"Sonny? Please no.." I whined while sleeping. I fluttered my eyes open.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I glanced at the clock, 6am. I groaned and walked to my personal bathroom. I looked up at myself.

"Mom. Cassie" I whispered to myself remembering my dream. I left my bathroom and went into Cassie's room to see her sleeping peacefully. Or snoring. I sighed in relief and walked back to my bathroom and got dressed.

About an 1 hour later I arrived at the studio. No one might be talking to me but at least I know their here unlike my un-HEALTHY dream. I parked my baby Susie at my reserved spot. I did a double-take and looked at the parking lot. No cars was were here.

"Aww dang!" I groan slamming my hand on my steering wheel.

I got out and walked towards the studio. What the.. The Mackenzie Poster was gone. Penelope Falls? _**[A/n: HAHA! You guys seen Sonny with a secret?] **_Not likely, I barged into the studios angrily. I stopped and my facial expression softened. It was dark in here. I decided to take a stroll over to Chuckle City, knowing that it would be lightened up over there. I stopped at the big doors that led to So Random. They were different. Instead of having Blondie, Cloudy, Rainy, Dora and Sonny it was just Sonny. But not looking sunny at all. She seemed to be staring at me with her dark orbs of chocolate now dark orbs of darkness. Her arms were dangling down to her side stiffly, instead of her crossing her arms. She was wearing a black jacket and her make up was all black. Kinda like a vampire but worse.

I walked through the doors and their studio was just like ours, Cold and dark. I continued walking. No one was here. I walked into their prop house and stopped.

"Sonny? I know you're here…" I started off.

"Nico? Grady? Tawni? Zora?" I asked with my voice higher than usual. Yes I know what your thinking. Chad Dylan Cooper knows the names of the Randoms? Well yes I do. I just pretend I don't, so I can make them mad. Ha..

"Ha, yeah I know your guys names. I was just joking calling you Blondie and Cloudy and all." Then I felt a cold rush go through the room.

I stiffened up. "Tawni? I know you're here too. Come on out! We're buddies, we used to work together!" I said cheerfully hoping she would come out.

Nothing.

Then I heard a hiss. I looked down to see Zora's pet snake Ernie. My mouth gaped to a perfect 'O'. I was horrified by snakes. Heck any animal.

"Hey little Ernie. Boy you don't wanna hurt Uncle Chad now…" I said sacredly.

He continued hissing at me but more angrily. He stood up and showed his fangs.

I started flapping my arms in a scared manner. I turned around and ran out of the So Random! studio.

It seemed like eternity for this hallway to end. I started to hear laughter and at the end of the So Random! doors and where Tawni and Sonny's dressing room was the full length picture of them were different from the original. They were darker, and not the happy people that they were. Tawni was like Rosalie from Twilight but meaner. She had her arms crossed over her black dress and leggings. She didn't have any make up on, except her dark red lipstick. Nico and Grady were just looking down right mean, they kinda looked like werewolf men and vampires from the Volturi. Zora looked kinda like Jane, but with brunette hair, and shorter. But Sonny she was the scariest. She seemed to be everywhere. I turned back and started running again. Laughter started getting louder and louder. More and more pictures of Sonny grinning like an evil maniac were to be found. The hallway never ended, it seemed to get longer and longer every time I reached a good point. I stopped and looked around. All of a sudden I was surrounded by a whole bunch of evil Sonny's laughing at me. I went down onto the floor and tried to break free.

"STOP! Sonny I'm sorry! You are pretty!"

**SPOV**

We all were cracking up at Chad. And what I mean by everyone I mean everyone. The cast of Mackenzie Falls, So Random! Chad's Mom Melanie, Cassie, my mom, Miley, Demi, Selena, Taylor Swift, Taylor Momsen, Justin Bieber and Chad's least favorite victim… Zac Efron. This is so sweet how everyone did this for me but also to get back at Chad.

"I think he's crying!" Chastity grinned.

Tawni and Miley started cracking up. "Oh poor kid"

"Sonny did you know Chad didn't stop using his night light until 14!" Cassie said in one breath, I could barely understand her because I was laughing my butt off.

We looked at the cameras as Chad continued crying and groaning.

Zora and Ferguson hooked up the whole studio. The vampire look-ish pictures of everyone the holographs of the everlasting hall. The so many Sonny's, the laughter and everything!

Cassie, Melanie [Chad's Mom] ,Me, Tawni and Portlyn took care of Chad's house. Taking out all the furniture and putting it back in.

I'm so thankful for everyone's help. We're in a room well a secret room that no one knew about until Zora found it. Mr. Condor let us in after we told him what we were gonna do. Him and Dakota are here too.

"What is he doing?" Selena asked astonished at the screen.

I looked over and bulged my eyes out, was he… Meditating?

"Sonny, what do you even see in him?" Selena asked quietly so no one could hear. Yes Selena is the only one who knows that I like Chad. I trust her, and plus she already had a feeling so there was no hope in deny.

I pulled her away from the crowd and rolled my eyes at her. "Selenaa" I whined.

"What?" She said.

"Don't say that when EVERYONE.." I started off making motions "Is in here.." I finished.

"They couldn't hear me.. They're all busy laughing at your soon to be husband"

I coughed, "Excuse me? Did you.."

She started smiling, "Okay fine boyfriend.."

"Selena!"

"Look Sonny after this whole mumbo jumbo crap you two will be together that's what my wizardly instincts tell me."

I rolled my eyes at her and walk away.

Chad was still in his spot, looking crazily insane. His sanity has blown off for sure, his hair was out of place and he just looked a mess. Really instead of being at So Random! where he thinks he is, he's at the commissary by the fro-yo machine.

Taylor Momsen, Penelope and Demi surrounded me all looking down at me.

"You okay sweet pea?" Taylor Momsen asked me stroking my hair.

I nodded yes. Clearly I wasn't, I was still kinda mad at Chad for calling me ugly but seeing him like this kinda made me sad.

"No your not.. I can see it all in your face Sonny." Demi said sitting next to me.

"I'm fine.. Trust me." I tried to assure them, but didn't work.

"Chad is a real jerk.." Demi sneered.

"But he has good taste in girls.." Taylor said flipping her blonde curly locks.

Penelope gagged "Right, but he's a jerk. A real heartless jerk.. I still cant believe what he said to you Sonny. That is real low of him and if your having second thoughts about this, don't because he deserves this."

Demi cut in saying "Every single bit of it. Let him suffer!" She said swaying her hands out.

"Really? I don't know.." I said looking at the camera as Chad started walking.

Taylor nodded, "Demi is right."

"I'm always right.." Demi said blushing.

"You remind me a lot like Tawni, Demi" Penelope said rubbing her temples. "But Tawni is worse."

Chad started groaning. "Look Sonny! I'm terribly sorry! I know I deserve this! Or not even all of it!" He started off. I glared at the screen as everyone started crowding around. "Your amazing! One of the most prettiest people here!" He continued.

"Hey!" Tawni growled pointing at the screen with her manicured finger.

"Your just gorgeous! I love your hair, how it sways in the wind.." He said.

He never saw my hair sway in the wind…. Huh?

"How you brighten the room every time you come in somewhere!"

Aww, that was sweet.

"You can make anyone laugh, at the slightest joke."

Well isn't that why I'm on So Random?

"The truth is, I do watch So Random! Ever since you came on you made it funnier!"

Everyone 'Awwed' and cooed.

"I love how stupid cute you are! How when we argue you make it sound like your just so mad at me!" He said.. Then he mumbled "Stupid cute.."

Selena winked at me, and I blushed. Guilt has caught me on. I'm a sweet sucker for Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sonny, please…" He whispered, looking down.

I felt sick to my stomach. "Phase One complete.." I murmured as I walked out the room. I had too much on my mind and needed to get some things cleared off.

"Sonny!" Tawni called out after I left.

* * *

**Soo how did you like it? Was it good? Give me a rate, **

**1- I did a heck of a job. **

**2- It was really good. **

**3- I did alright. **

**4- It was okay, I've seen better **

**or 5- Completely hated it. **

**I think I did a 2. I did work my butt off of this. It took me 4 hours to write this.. But hey.. Review please? Chad will be no more craazy!**


	8. Sonny, Chad, Nico, Preview

**Hey all. How was your weekend? [: Anyways, this chapter is back to the blogs and the next chapter for sure is in dialog. I just wanted to like clear things up, I think? So really all this chapter is, is Sonny's blog and comments also Chad's freak out blog and Nico. Also…**

**I wanted to have a little something at the end for next's chapter.. Ba haa p: **

**Also, a whole bunch of thanks towards you guys. I feel really loved when I see reviews. Seriously! It literally makes my day! [: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, internet, Swac, music of any kind, etc.. :[ **

* * *

**Hi ya everyone! Sonny Munroe here! Okay, so to get this cleared up. Chad cant look at my blogs anymore. Well for now, I just want to keep a secret. I will be talking about daily Chad events. Like yesterday. Phase 1 is complete and now we are working on phase two.. Miley suggests we do a little guilty pleasure song for Chad. If we did do that, I say we should sing Smile- by Lily Allen. Or Pyramid by Charice.. Ha, Miley said we should do her song Forgiveness and Love. Selena says we should do Round and Round. Then Tawni, she says "Oh neither.. We should sing the national Tawni Town anthem!" If Tawni Town were ever real. Zora thinks we should lock him in jail, or send him to Rehab. I think its kinda a good idea.. Really I have no clue. What we did yesterday though was hecka fun! First at the studio.. No one was talking to Chad, not his mom, dad, or sister. No one! Then when he got home and went to sleep we took out everything he had in his house, which took a lot of teamwork. Thank you girls. He woke up to nothing and actually screamed. Although he thinks it was a dream it was all an illusion. Zora and Ferguson figured out the computerized stuff. Then the next illusion was me being right next to him when he was sleeping. Yeah it was exactly me but it was a hologram! How awesome? So when he went to the studios the next day, everything was dark. Like it was a haunted house and it hasn't been used in years. Zora made an everlasting hallway to freak him out. Totally worked! Ah. But at the end I felt guilty. He was just so crazy. I never saw him like that. Only on one episode of Mackenzie Falls.. We're all staying here until the prank ends. That will be about in like, uh 3 days? Yeah. Everything will be back to normal on day 3. But we're gonna pretend that nothing happened. {; BTW: No one speak to Chad.**

**Sonny Munroe OUT!**

Channy123:

OMG. Sonny you sound so evil and sweet at the same time! It's so unlike you! Sounds like you guys had a blast. Don't feel bad at all, Chad deserves most of it right?

**I agree, but ever since I broke my mom's vase when I was a little girl and lied about it, I have been a guilt baby. **

Miley/Hannah:

LOL we should sing Crack a Bottle! XD Crack a bottle make your bottle wattle, don't act like a snobby model you just hit the lotto!

**Haha! Uh oh uh oh, Britches hoping in my car. Got one riding shotgun and not one of em got close! Now where's the rubbers? Whose got the rubbers?**

Cassie Jillian Cooper:

Ha, Chad keeps calling me. He sent me a text message saying 'Sorry' . Poor guy, lets keep him wanting more!

**Aw Cass, I feel horrible. Poor Chad. How will he eat?**

Chad'sMOM:

No worries Sonny, we got eating under control, we'll send it from the vents..

**Zora's idea I'm guessing.**

PortlynisPretty:

Geez, Chad is really desprate. We heard a scream, did you hear it?

**He screamed? Aw. **

CHADDYloveers:

Man Sonny! I thought you were the nice one!

**I am the nice one :[ **

Jonas:

Sorry we couldn't make it Sonny. Our director had us stay over time. We'll try to get there tonight before the next prank.

**Thanks guys! :D I was wondering about you.**

ImalwaysTAWNIandpretty:

Sonny? Not one thing about me? How dare you? That's low and selfish!

**And look who's talking [; Camera Hog!**

ImalwaysTAWNIandpretty:

Spotlight Stealer!

**:O am not!**

Selennnnnaa!:

Oh don't you start your daily Chad and Sonny right with Tawni now! I'm already getting tired of Tawni of insulting me of how NOT pretty I am. But I am pretty for a fact Tawni! I AM GORGEOUS!

**SELENA! Calm down! The last thing I want is you two fighting which I.. Already hear in the other room! SHUT UP!**

EfronZ:

DANG IT! I cant sleep! I NEED MY REST! D:

**Then why are you yelling at me!**

Ddlovato:

AH! Tell them to STOP! Efron is snoring in my ear!

**WELL I'm SORRY! Man…**

Selennnnnna!:

Ha. She stopped.

**Good because now everyone is mad and all we needed was a cranky Tawni and a overly obsessed Selena. :/**

Butterscotchbaby:

Ha ha seems like you all are enjoying your self…

**Very indeed, except for now.. **

**Going to sleep now, since its quiet. Chad keeps texting me. It's hard not to ignore him. **

"**Been behaving badly since the moment that you had me. Hate to see what you've been making me do" - Jojo **

**Hi? **

**Is anyone here?**

**I feel paranoid. I hear voices, **

**I hear Sonny's laugher filling the room again. **

**I wish it would stop. **

**I said I was sorry?**

**What else can I do?**

**I am a bad poet**

**This isn't poetry, **

**But is a close first to the least I can do.**

**I'm cold. I'm hungry.**

**I am **

**L o n e s o m e**

**I want to be included,**

**I want to have some fun**

**I miss you all?**

**Please give me my life back {: **

**-Chad**

_There are zero comments and zero video responses for this blog. _

**Hey Nico Suave is here. You all miss me? I know you girls do. I am as fly then the next fly. Bug wise. [; Four girls left. Whose leaving now? Hayley? Natalie? Portlyn? [Ha no..] or Danielle?**

**So, Natalie… Give me first impressions, likes, dislikes, and confessions.**

NatfromNYC:

Like: Your different from all guys and yet the same[: I think that's cool and attractive in a good guy

Dislike: We don't live close to each other. I'm so far away.

Confessions: I think your actually a lot better than Chad Dylan Cooper, and that's a lot coming from me. :D

First Impressions: "Oh Mama, I gotta have him" LOL

**Portlyn, baby.. Tell me why you don't like me?**

Portlynispretty:

Oh I'll tell you more than that! On Tawni's last blog and mine your little contestant: Danielle was playing Obsession with us. Apparently she's not the girl you think she is. And why I don't like you? You're a random I'm a falls. Its like saying Elvis with Rihanna. Not gonna happen.

**Fine. Hayley, If you were to win what would you do for me?**

Hayley'snotfarfromyou:

What would I do for you? I would do anything that would help our relation. Or help you. But nothing like world domination or killing or anything abusive. It's just cruel.. (:

**Danny? From what I hear from Portlyn is this true? And tell me 10 truths about you. **

Danny555:

What Portlyn is saying is lies. I would never ever sabotage a girl, or do anything like that. :] That's a truth…

1. My first boyfriend was in 7th grade a guy named Kyle Blake.

2. I am a bit controlling.

3. My friends describe me as outgoing.

4. I hate liars.

5. I think So Random! Should win a Grammy, because your on it.

6. I live in South Tucson, Arizona, been here since I was 3.

7. My lucky number is 7. Ha

8. I want to help save the earth. I recycle, I'm in a society called "We Do Care" I'm treasurer.

9. I was elected Student Body President. But didn't win..

10. I do get a little competitive..

ImalwaysTAWNIandpretty:

No Nico, She's lying. I mean come on, doesn't she sound a little too caring? Sonny isn't even that caring. Think about it. Portlyn is correct, Danny [Danielle Vanessa McKeon] Yeah I have connections ;]

**Um okay. Thanks Tawni?**

**Well, I think I made my decision. I know who's out and in. **

**Portlyn is defiantly safe. Natalie is safe. Brining me down to Hayley and Danny. **

**Hayley- You're a nice giving girl, reminds me of Sonny. I just wanted to know what would you do for us, to keep a good relationship. And you didn't follow as well as I thought you would.**

**Danielle- I've been hearing things about you. You seem like a girl I would devote my time to, but is what Portlyn and Tawni saying true? Or a lie..**

**I'm sorry to say but Hayley your off the Nico Train of Love. Sorry.**

_~~~~~~~~:~~~~~~~~_

**SPOV**

I just sat outside on the cold ground, until a shadow hovered over me. I looked up to meet the eyes of Tawni Hart.

"What are you here for?" I asked as she sat herself next to me.

"Wanna talk.." She said shrugging.

I looked off to the side, yeah about Chad right.. I thought.

"About?" I whispered.

"Why you ran off?" She said looking straight into my eyes, her eyes were serious, she wasn't the only girl with something on her mind.

"Classified." I told her.

She rolled her eyes snapping myself out her trance, "Sonny. Are you guilty? Do you like Chad? Or.. OR.. I don't know? You tell me."

"Can I trust you?"

She paused for a moment, "What do you think?" She asked me, tilting her head off to the side.

"I can trust you, so I guess."

"Then you trust me"

I nod, "I don't know.. I literally think there's something wrong with me.."

"Sonny? You haven't told me yet.."

"I know I'm just saying…" I murmured.

"Okay…" She said confusingly. "What made you think that something is wrong with you?"

"Chad."

"SO.. You like him?"

"I dunno."

"Yeah you do." She said bluntly.

"What?"

"Its pretty obvious.. I may be blonde, I'm not stupid though.."

"Wow. So now you and Selena know.."

"What!" She screeched standing back up.

"Selena knows.." I said standing up also.

She pushed me lightly on the shoulder, "Sonny! I'm your BFFSRAC!"

I gave her a look, explaining 'What'

She groaned. "Best Friend from So Random! and California!"

"Ohh!" I grinned smacking my head. Then I stopped and started smiling wildly.

Tawni lifted her eyebrow.

"You said I was your best friend Tawn.." I sheepishly said punching her in the arm sweetly.

"What? No, no I didn't mean that.."

I bit my lip and grabbed and hugged her tightly.

"Sonny! Let go!"

I let go and still kept grinning ear to ear.

"Don't make this such a scene Sonny. Your lucky your BFFSRAC with me anyways.. You should bow down to my feet" She squeaked pointing to her feet.

I hugged her again and she groaned, "Sorry. I'm a hugger. To my new BFFSRAC!"

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously? We were talking about Channy. Not Tawnny.." She said doing finger quotes over her name.

She looked at me in confusion then suddenly she caught on to something. "Oh! Yeah Tawnny is our BFFSRAC name. What's cool about it, is that its actually MY name! But spelled T a w n n y.."

I rolled my eyes, leave it to Tawni to put herself in the center of attention.

"Now come on." She said pulling her arm out. I linked arms with her and smiled. "We have planning to kill Chad.. And set you two up!" She grinned skipping away with me.

"You know.. We're kinda like BFF's from the ATL." Tawni smiled at me nodding.

I shook my head no. "We're not from Atlanta, Georgia.. That's what ATL means."

"What? No… Cassie said ATL means Awesome Tawni Land!" She squealed. "I have two places we can visit that are all about TAWNI" She beamed.

"Oh joy!"

* * *

**Haha, so that's it. I really wanted to get that out the way. The whole reason for this was because this story is suppose to be about 'Blogging' which turned into getting back at Chad. So every time they do a prank at Chad the next chapter will be something like this okay? I wanted to do this because after the prank, I don't know if I will continue this story of not who knows? I wanted to keep the blog in mind. Sorry :[ Did I upset someone, please tell me if I did!**


	9. I am NOT crazy

**Its updating time! You know the drill! Uh oh, I have the hiccups :[ I REALLY want to thank every single person who has reviewed, that's just amazing of you. I mean 50 dang reviews! WOO! My dream is accomplished. Thank you so much, I don't know how else I can thank you! I'm dedicating this chapter to you all. {; Because I literally love you. Next Chapter will be the last Chapter in dialog. I'm happy about that. Ha-ha no offense to the people who like the dialog.. Still I love you!**

**Disclaimer: Owning nothing, but REALLY happy!**

* * *

**SPOV**

Its been 2 days since Chad has been home, we've been treating him like he's been in jail. I told Selena I wanted to end this mischief TODAY. She declines, so does everyone else. But really, if you look at him he looks sincere, and utterly hurt. Zac understood why I wanted to stop this, and he made everyone stop. So today we're all going back to normal… At least a little. Its just the fact we are all going to pretend that nothing happened.

It was 6am, we're all still up, none of us has really been asleep that much. Especially Zora, she's been eye balling the screen for the longest. I'm sitting on the couch, really this room was kinda small for everyone to be in.

Tawni came in running, wow unexpected. She can run! "Th-th" She stuttered.

"Oh spit it out already!" Taylor growled. Really this girl, isn't a morning person.

"Well then" Tawni sneered hands on her hip.

"Tawni! Say it already!" Taylor yelled.

"The Jonas Brothers! They're-"

I stood up as Nick, Joe, and where's Kevin?

"Hey.." Nick murmured. Mm, not a morning person either huh?

"Sonny!" Joe smiled hugging me.

"Hey.. Um where's Kevin?"

"With Danielle…" Nick said slugging over to the couch.

I watched as Selena got up and walked out the door.

"Dang, you would think she would get over it" Joe muttered under his breath.

I nodded, "Well really Joe this is your part-"

Tawni ran up to him and hugged him.

Joe stood stiffly in his spot and Tawni squeezed the living out of him.

"I'm a hugger" Tawni grinned at him.

My mouth with agape "What! No your not I am!"

"Shut up" She eyed me.

Miley came into the room and gasped when she saw Nick.

"Oh no…" Nico laughed.

"Battle of the exes eh?" I giggled.

She turned around and stomped off. I wouldn't blame her.

"Anyways you're my boyfriend Joe" I smiled turning my attention back to Joe.

"What?" He asked taken back

"I mean so we make Chad jealous. He'll freak."

Tawni was still hugging Joe and added in "Like he did with Hayden…"

"Yeah well…" I said crossing my arms, Demi walked in with Chad's breakfast.

"Zora I made Chad's breakfast. But it didn't go so well." She stated looking at the burned food on the plate.

"Demi?" Joe eyed the brunette girl.

She dropped the plate when she looked up. "Joe…"

"Hey.." He grinned. Mm, he was also checking her out.

She walked away from us and sat on the recliner chair.

"Tough crowd." Nick laughed.

Dakota skipped in, with Mr. Condor behind him.

Mr. Condor put his hands on his face and shrieked. "Omg. Nick Jonas!" He squealed like a girl.

"What the?" Nick said sitting up.

"I mean, -" Mr. Condor said as he straightened his tie. "Big fan, big fan" He said in a deeper tone.

I giggled, and Mr. Condor gave me a death glare.

"Well. The studios open in a couple of minutes. Chad is in his dressing room. I expect nothing but complete and utter normal-ness."

We all nodded, and he continued. "We all know what to do right?"

Everyone kept nodding and murmuring "Yeses"

"Good. Now, get to work!" He yelled and walked out.

Joe began to walk but was stopped by Tawni's weight on his leg.

"Tawni…" He cooed. She looked up at him. "Let go"

She got up and frowned "You broke up with Demi right?"

He nodded, I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Well how about me and-"

"No.." He bluntly stated grabbing my arm leading me to the studios.

Ferguson, Portlyn, Penelope, Chloe, and Skylar went towards their studio and Grady, Tawni, Nico and Zora followed us.

**CPOV**

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of here. Lonely-ness can really take over a person. Then I heard a knock on the door. I was excited and fumbled with the door, as soon as I got it I swung it open to face Portlyn lookly furious.

"Chad!" She growled.

"Portlyn!" I screeched hugging her tightly.

She wiggled out of my grip and crossed her arms.

"What?" I said.

"Where were you these's last few days?"

"Here! You know that!"

"Chad stop playing around! I'm not in the mood with you!" She said as she furred her eyebrows.

"I'm serious Portlyn, I was here I couldn't get out. There were evil Sonny's, no Mack Falls but Penelope Falls!"

"Your so childish Chad!" She yelled.

How come she didn't believe me! I was here under will for 2 days! I stomped out my dressing room annoyed from her.

"That's right Chad! Walk away! Since it's the best idea you can come with!" She screamed.

Sonny, she was the freaking one who started this crap! I marched over to the Commissary, maybe lunch lady Rose can whip me up a chochad pancake. Sonny was walking out the costmary, with two Fro-yo'.

"Hey Chad!"

I glared at her.

"What I do?"

"You know what you did Sonny!"

"Chad, your being ridiculous. More like ridonkulous!" She snickered.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm guessing that fro-yo is for Tawni?"

"Nope Joe"

"Joe?"

"Joe"

"Joe?"

"Chad JOE! My boyfriend…" She blushed.

Boyfriend? Someone beat me to Sonny? Oh no he didn't.

"Chad? You still alive?" She asked swaying her hand in my face.

I grabbed it and brought it down. "From Jonas?"

"Yeah, our couple name is Jonny. Isn't that cute!" She squealed.

I frowned, "But Channy is better!" I blurted.

"Chad.." She cooed. "Are you jealous?" She giggled, playing with my tie.

I stopped her. "No" I bluntly stated.

"Whatever" She scoffed, walking out the lunchroom.

Joe? And Sonny? Jonny? Oh heck no. Not under my watch! I ran out Commissary, following Sonny to the So Random! Prop house.

I stopped outside the door and heard Sonny laughing.

"Here's your Fro-Yo, Vanilla with chocolate sprinkles…" Sonny beamed as she treated Joe.

He kissed her cheek, I shuddered. "Thanks babe"

Sonny giggled and cuddled with him on the couch.

I couldn't take it anymore, I barged in the Prop House. I felt as if, steam was steaming out my ears.

"Chad!" Sonny rose to her feet.

I heaved in and out, furring my eyebrows at them badly.

"Whose Chad?" Joe asked.

I calmed down, excuse me? "You don't know who I am?"

"Apparently not.."

"I'm Chad-" I started off.

"Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation. Also who plays Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls." Sonny blankly stated, frowning at me.

"Forget that! When did you guys become a couple?" I growled.

"Yesterday!" Sonny smiled, nudging noses with Joe. "Didn't you read Tween Weekly?"

"No! I was here all day thanks to you!"

"What are you talking about Chad!"

"Is he-" Joe started off, circling his finger around in mid air.

"No I'm not Crazy!" I yelled.

"Well your acting like it Chad. I don't know what your talking about. I was at home all day yesterday!" Sonny said, in a annoyed tone.

"But there where evil Sonny's everywhere!"

Tawni, Nico and Grady came in. "What's the ruckus about?" Grady asked.

Sonny pointed to me, and Joe laughed.

"You. And you! You too! You are all out to get me!" I point at them walking back. I bump into something and turn around. Penelope was behind me, folding her arms.

"Chad!" She growled at me.

Portlyn and Chloe came in, looking mad.

"What's the deal Chad?" Chloe asked.

"That's what we wanna know" Tawni said, throwing her arms up.

"Well Chad?" Sonny asked, backing up to her cast.

I was flabbergast. How could they not believe me! They were the ones! I know. I just- but! No!

Soon, the whole cast of Mack falls was here looking mad. The cast of So Random, seemed mad too but not as much as Mack Falls.

"There where evil laughing Sonny's though!"

"Chad, do you hear yourself?" Nico laughed.

"You were evil too! And you! Like from Twilight! But worse!"

"Chad that sounds crazy!" The youngest random said, popping out of her sarcophagus.

"But- Even Mack Falls was Penelope Falls!" I screeched.

"Really!" Penelope gasped, flipping her hair.

**SPOV**

It was hard not to laugh, I mean real hard. Joe had to leave because he was about to burst. Portlyn keep putting her hand over her mouth.

I placed my hand on my cheek, it was still burning from when Joe kissed it. Yeah it was amazing that Joe from The Jonas Brothers kissed me but too bad he wasn't Chad. Soon enough Mr. Condor came in, it was his turn to put in his part.

"What's going on here!" He demanded.

Chad pointed at me.

"What?" I say in a oh so innocent voice.

"Mr. Condor they are all after me!" Chad squeaked.

"What? Non sense Chad.."

"No yes! Were you here yesterday Mr. C?"

"Yes"

"Then you saw the evil Sonny's!"

"What the?"

"Yeah! You know she was looking dark! She looked like Jane! But worse!"

"Whose Jane?"

"From Twilight? You know The Vulturi!" Chad said.

"Ah, Dakota Fanning.."

"Yeah her whatever"

"Nico and Grady were looking like werewolf's and vampires!"

"That's just wonderful Chad" Skylar laughed.

"What were we? Tigers and Elephants?" Ferguson added in.

Okay, this was going on far enough, I took out my phone and texted Cassie

_To: Cassie_

_From: Sonny_

_Time: 3:21pm_

_Hey, tell Zac and the others I want this sick joke to let up on. It's gone far enough. I want it done by tonight understand? Thanks [;_

I'm guessing she got my message right away, because a few moments later I felt a buzz from my pocket.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Cassie_

_Time: 2:25pm_

_Understood. ;] Zac says he's got this whole thing under control. Mom says its funny to see Chad suffer but agrees with you. IDC as long as he learned his lesson and I think he has. Miley, Selena, and Nick are fighting. Joe is back here and Demi left crying. Taylor Swift started yelling at him. Drama, drama, drama. Why cant things be funny like your show?_

_CJC[:_

I giggled, and put my phone away. Thank goodness Zac has things under control. I listened as Chad lectured about yesterday. I felt bad, he seemed so stressed. This whole thing didn't go as well as planned. So much for happily ever after right?

* * *

**Bad… I got lazy during the end, I can totally tell. But its 2;30 here in Michigan. Yes I mean am. Well I know I did bad, so really sorry. I swear! Rate and Review! Do the two R's and Chad will forgive Sonny at the end.**

**1. AHH! I love it [;**

**2. Whoa, that was good**

**3. Decent keep updating**

**4. Saw better**

**5. I actually threw up I hate it!**

**Thank you and review please? Oh and btw: I love the song trainwreck by Demi Lovato. Ha random right? XD**


	10. Its just a cheek

**I'm sorry. I was gonna update soon but this story is going down the dumps. Thumbs up if you agree. I know this chapter is bad because this story is getting bad. I feel bad that you guys are not liking the story as much. It makes me sad. So really, I don't know should I end this soon? You tell me. I'm sorry for your wait. Try to enjoy this chapter. BTW: Last Chapter in dialog. I'm tired of creating another filled dialog story. [:**

**Disclaimer: I owns nothings baby.. **

* * *

**SPOV**

Phase 2 complete. Phase 3 in action. So really phase 3 is all about making Chad fall deeply in love with me. Pretty easy.. NOT. Do we all know who we're talking about? Chad Dylan Cooper to be exact. But then again Zac says he's in a crazy mode so anything could pass by him. Chad went home early yesterday because 'He was feeling ill' I quote from him. Even though he was perfectly fine.. So that like messed out plan of locking him in his dressing room and I coming from the ceiling like an angel. But scratch that, it's a new day and Chad should be here any minute… Even though its night. Ha.

"Sonny dear, are you ready to get pretty-fied?" Miley asked, walking around me.

"What are you implying Miley" Selena growled eyeing her.

"Oh I think I know what she's trying to say.. We all know Sonny isn't as pretty as me and all so we're gonna try I mean really try.." Tawni added, messing around with my hair.

"Shut up…" Selena murmured.

Glad to know Selena backs me up.

"Um you guys? Please hurry, Miley's pinching me…" I whined rubbing my arm. Clearly they didn't hear me because they started yelling at each other. Tawni screaming 'I'm pretty! I'm prettier than all of you!' and Selena saying 'Shut up' and Miley yelling 'Lies! Lies! Lies!'

I just simply got up and sat down at the vanity and did my own hair and make-up. Since I am wearing a red classy dress **[picture: http : / / www . Edressme . Com / red-dress- 95466c . Html without spaces] **I decided to pull my hair in a low pony to off to the left, and have smoky eye shadow and deep red, but not that red lipstick. I looked in the mirror, heck I looked good. But then again I always look good. Oh dear, I sound like Tawni, I need to stay away from her for a while. I admit, I kinda look like Marilyn Monroe. But better. Heh. I stood up and walked over to Tawni and Selena who where still fighting, I guess Miley sissyed out. Oh gosh, this dress is too big around the chest. I lifted the dress up and waltzed over, Tawni gasped. Selena squealed and hugged me. Tawni just stood there in utter shock.

"See? I can pretty all I want." I sneered. Miley and Selena snickered.

Then she pouted, and her lip was quivering. She kept blinking her eyes and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Oh Tawni! I'm so sorry! You are prettier than me!" I gushed hugging or squeezing her tightly.

"No. I'm mad or sad. I'm happy crying. Your cure of ugliness has cured!" She smiled hugging me back.

I pushed her away and gasped at her. She just shrugged and walked away.

Zac came over and clapped his hands, "Okay change of plans.."

"What? So I have to take this off?" I whined.

"Ah no, and by the way you look fine.." He blushed.

"You have a girlfriend.." Taylor coughed, nudging him.

"I know that! I'm just saying geez…."

I giggled. "Well?" I said placing my hand on my hip.

"Joe broke it off with you, blew you off, didn't like you anymore-"

"Zac. Zac I get it! I get blown off, he dumps me I get it!"

"Right well you've been crying in your dressing room and Chad so happen walks by hearing noise from your dressing room. He opens the door sees you crying make up ruined, Sonny I need you to be very passionate. Your sad because your all dressed up and he just says 'Oh its over…' And-"

"Zachary David Alexander Efron! I get the freckin point!" I yelled at him, stomping the floor with my stiletto.

"Sorry got carried away…" He murmured kicking the floor.

I walked out the room and to the studio.

I finally end up in my dressing room and sat on Tawni's orange colored chair. Okay now the hard part. How am I suppose to cry? Dead puppy, dead puppy.. Not working. I looked at my finger and poked my eye.

"OWWW." I yelled holding my eye. "Not very smart Sonny.."

I bit my hand, "OWW. Why do I keep hurting myself?"

Dead puppy. Dead puppy. STILL NOT WORKING. Then I heard footsteps and of course it was Chad.. I looked around frantically. I needed to cry! Then I saw my mini fridge and ran to it. I opened it and searched for something..

"Sprite…" I grinned. I opened the can and gulped. "They owe me for this…" Then I threw the soda in my eyes and screamed. I placed the can back in the fridge and ran back to the couch. Oh this burns!

Chad slammed the door open and flicked the light on. By this time, I felt hot tears flow down my cheeks. Chad sat next to me and wiped my tears off only to reveal another set of tears.

"Hey no need to cry what's wrong?" He asked, giving me a tissue.

I screamed rubbing my eyes. God dang it, how long is this shock gonna hold?

"And scream.." He added rubbing my back.

Ah. He felt good.

"J-j-Joe b-r-broke, up w-wi-with m-me.." I stuttered, rubbing my face on his jacket. I had to get this Sprite out of my eyes.

"What?" He spat.

"I was suppose to go on a date with him but he blew me off Chaddy.." I whined using Cassie's nickname for him.

"Why would he do that? Your beautiful Sonny and he doesn't know what he's missing.."

Awwh the sweet and caring Chad. Not Chad Dylan Cooper but just Chad. The cute Chad the Chad I like.

"That's sweet.." I sniffled. I'm guessing the soda was clearing up because my vision wasn't blurry anymore..

"Well you know.." He scoffed, popping his imaginary collar. Well Chad didn't last long. "But uh you know you look like Marilyn Monroe.."

Ha I knew it… But the brunette version, and without my make-up ran down.

"Well if you don't mind, I would like to escort you to dinner."

My eyes widened. "As in a date?"

"Um, like a friendly one?"

"Of course… I knew that." I muttered under my breath.

Well a little change of plan, I'm going on a date with CHAD DYLAN COOPER!

Wait.

I'm going on a DATE

I'm going on a date with CHAD DYLAN COOPER.

The Chad Dylan Cooper!

I smiled. "Let me re-do my make-up."

He nodded and I walked to my vanity and took off my make-up and swiped lip gloss on. I looked in the mirror. Oh dang, my eyes are red! I frowned and put the finishing touches on my lovely red eyed face. I linked arms with Chad and he tried turning the doorknob. They locked us in! Oh wait I got a key..

"We're locked in.."

"No dip Sherlock Chad.."

"What are we gonna do?" He panicked.

"Get the key?" I said pulling one out my purse. He looked dumbfounded and shrugged. We left out the room and out the studio. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was on a date with Chad. Friendly one though. Insert a not so 'Sonny' face. He opened the door for me and I climbed in.

**TPOV**

We all watched as Sonny and Chad left the room. They're going on a date. So against the So Random! rules… Yes I know what your thinking, wasn't this whole thing was about to get Sonny and Chad together? Well yes! But not on dates! No she cant do that to us! I frowned, even though its against the Tawni Rules. Its rule number 5: No frowning! It causes ugly wrinkles.

"Aww look at that! He's linking arms with her!" Taylor gushed.

"That's not cute!" Zora growled, glad I wasn't the only one not satisfied with this.

"Yeah she cant be going out with Chip Drama Pants…" Nico spat, folding his arms.

"Even Aqua man is better than him…." Grady frowned, slouching in his seat.

"What's wrong with you guys? Aren't you the ones who tease Sonny about liking Chad?" Demi asked, with her hands on her hip.

"Yeah?" I scoffed at her.

"Well than what's wrong with her going out with him?"

"…" I had nothing to say, I had to think for a while. "Because he is the enemy."

"And? He really likes her. Don't you want her to be happy?" Demi has a point…

"Yeah I agree with Demi." Joe chirped placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't agree with me." She growled at him. Shaking his hand off.

I snickered, poor Jemi fans..

"And the Channy fans will be super happy to hear this.." Nick added.

"And who cares about Channy?" Nico asked. I nodded with him.

"I do, I love them on Sonny with a Chance!" Miley said.

"Shut up don't go up, I grow up and clearly your not.." She said in a annoyed tone.

"Oh really? Then why you always go back to Nick when you feel lonely?" I asked, standing up. This girl is such a freckin brat.

"Really.." She squeaked, backing away.

That's right, fear my Tawni wrath! I sat back down and looked at the screen. They were walking out the studio.

"This is just so cute! Cheers to Channy!" Taylor gushed.

"Cheers!" Everyone laughed, except Nico, Grady, Zora and I.

"Penelope! How could you like this?" I asked as she sat next to me.

"Uh, you should see Chad's dressing room." She gagged.

"And his room." Chad's mom snickered.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"He has posters of Sonny in one of the rooms in his dressing room. Like the whole room is covered. It's weird.." Porltyn giggled.

"Yeah well he has a poster of Sonny on the top of his room. It's circled with a heart." Cassie grinned.

"Okay gross! TMI! TMI!" I yelled plugging my ears. Everyone rolled their eyes at my foolish behavior. Its not like I don't want Sonny and Chad to be together I do its just. I don't know.. NO I don't like Chad. Ew, that was sooo 7 year old… I was young and stupid. I had no idea what 'Cute' was…

**CPOV**

Sonny and I decided to go to some Sushi place in California after arguing about Burgers and Sushi. So did I ask Sonny out? Are we going out? Then why was she playing a joke with me the other day? Gosh girls are so confusing. I just kept staring at Sonny as she rambled on about something I forgot about, dang she was pretty. Her smile was just ah. And have I ever mentioned her laugh? Its so weird and cute.

"Well Chad?" She concluded.

My eyes widened. I wasn't listening to a word she was saying…

"Um your pretty.."

"Thanks?" She blushed.

Ah good cover up.

The date between me and miss Sonshine went really well. Nothing went wrong, or could go wrong. She was just so wonder to be around. We left the restaurant and my hand kept brushing against hers. Was it normal to feel electricity from her fingers? I in twined my fingers with hers and smirked up to her. She was blushing..

My first date with Sonny. Success. Now for the end of the date kiss.. Oh wait no! We're not on a date. Just a friendly one. Right.. I frowned as I continued driving to her apartment.

"Chad are you okay?" Sonny asked.

"Fine.." I murmured.

It was a silent, deadly ride to her place. It felt like it took hours when it only took 20 minutes. I ran my hand through my hair when we got to her place.

"Thanks for the dinner. It was fun. We should do It again." She smiled.

"Welcome… That's what friends are for.."

I think I saw her frown, "Well that's true.. Well bye.." She said getting out the car. She hesitated back and her glossy lips smacked on my cheek. I looked up at her in amaze.

"Cya." She waved, skipping to her apartment.

I touched my cheek. "Whoa. Sonny Munroe kissed me." I smiled. "Something blog worthy…"

* * *

**Slap me with that pillow now! I just wanted to get this dialog thingy over with! I know its short, sorry. I had nothing else to write ya know? Well I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and review please! Suggesting are appreciated! **

**-Tarayn [;**


	11. Sonny, Chad, Nico and Tawni

**I'm super duper Sorry [: My computer was totally out of it for a week and I was suppose to update :[ And… My computer will be out for another week or so really I'm trying to update all my stories. So far I don't think I will be able to finish them all by Tuesday. Or course I will defiantly try but.. Who knows? Well enjoy this chapter because it will be the last one for a while.. By the way kids, I love how it's back to blogging! YIPEE FREAKING YIP! Note my strange ability to make you laugh, its not working is it?**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I love writing this…. I own fudging nothing..**

* * *

**Sonny Munroe, is BACK baby! Better than ever! Don't believe me? Well you have to because I am back[: Okay filler with the Chad, our prank was utterly a success. Ha-ha. We liked lived in trailer homes for 3 days. It was unbelievable how gullible Chad Dylan Cooper can get. And he lost his sanity. I have to say I have never been this evil in my life. Thank you very much Zora.. And props to JOE JONAS for being my boyfriend for a day, Chad was jealous indeed. Zac Efron for planning our schemes.. And everyone coming. Well drag is drag and I'm rambling so….**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHH!**

Channybabe:

Ooh, so like are you and Chaddy-Kins dating?

**Nah, not that I know of…**

MackFallsMovies:

Um well do you like Chad?

**Huh? I never said I did, NOT THAT I DO LIKE HIM! Cause I don't. **

HappyHayley:

You didn't answer her question.. DO you like CHAD?

**WHERE DO YOU PEOPLE GET THIS FROM? And I DON'T like Chad**

ABC's:

I think you do…

**Well FYI: I don't.**

LocoMocoCocoa:

Tween Weekly report: Chad and Sonny seemed to hit it off last night. Reports say that Chad and Sonny where seen at Suzumiya's California Sushi Kitchen. Getting a booth, Sonny looked quiet dazed with Chad. Chad himself seemed to keep his cool as his 'leading lady' had a hard time dealing with herself. Is this the beginning of Channy as we speak? Tune in for this Channy scandal. I am Santiago Heraldo **[A/n: I think that's his name..] **

**What! That can't be true! :/ Plus we weren't at Suzumiya's.. We where at Hanuman's…. **

Oh-em-gee!:

So you do admit. You went on a date with Chad.

**NO. Never said that.**

Portlynispretty:

Um Sonny you kinda did. So how was it?

**You will be the deaf of me someday…**

**I am done with you guys for the night. Your giving me a migraine. Ciao ;[ **

* * *

**Hey! [: What it do? CDC's in the hizzy! Yeah really don't mind my 'freak attack' blog post. Just, never mind I'm just gonna delete it. But yes I admit, I did go out to eat with Sonny. NOT as a date. Pftt! We're not dating. Channy wont happen. But, she kissed me on the cheek. Yes Tween Weekly you heard it from me. Sonny 'Alison' Munroe kissed my cheek. Let me just say I'm surprised she didn't attack me with her lips. I would maybe have to burn theses babies.. **

SuperSillySonnyinCali:

CHAD! I didn't kiss you! DX It was an accident! I fell back and so happen my lips landed on your cheek… And If I did kiss you, you would probably LOVE it. I am the best kisser. Trust me guys say so.

**What kind of guy would tell a girl that their a good kisser? And Sonny lets be realistic, basically you just wanted to kiss me. [: I got it. Its all good.**

ANNOYINGorange:

I knew Channy would happen!

**Um did you even READ my blog? I think not. I said. And I quote: Channy wont happen!**

GiselleManatee:

NO! Please don't burn your lips! I haven't had the chance to feel them!

**:O Yeah thanks a lot that's not scary at all! [Note my sarcasm] Creeper.**

DisneyBabyy:

Um yeah, so SXC? Cute.. Very cute. [: It would be kinda funny to see a picture of Sonny attacking your lips. :P I know I wouldn't

**What's that suppose to mean? I am an excellent kisser. Ask Sonny herself. She wont mind. **

SuperSillySonnyinCali:

Did you know every time you put my name on here I get a notification to my phone? So STOP placing my name on here! And I do mind! I've never kissed you. Hayden. He's a good kisser.

**Shut up and grow up. Move on! **

Chad'sMOM:

Sweetie, why don't you stop embarrassing Sonny?

**I'm not embarrassing her! I'm stating the truth and your embarrassing me! **

Cassie Jillian Cooper:

TMI. I cant believe Sonny kissed your cheek.

**You know you will be soon doing the same. I give you another year..**

HamANDcheese:

If you and Sonny got married how many kids would you want? What would you name them?

**Me and Sonny aren't even dating. Why go that far? But idk maybe 3. Preferably two girls and one boy. Names? Umm Caitlyn, Cassidy, Suzanna, Susie, Tiffany, Emily. Jake, Jason, Cody, Casper, Jackson, Nick, Mathew, Preston… **

GLEEisdabeast:

What's your favorite show Chaddy?

**No one calls me Chaddy got that? Actually I love Glee, Gossip Girl.. Jersey Shore. Snooki, is the bomb man.**

CuddlyMonkey90210:

Hey Puppy Shover. Since you hate puppies. What's your favorite animal?

**It was drooling! What else I was suppose to do! I like Lions. I hate cats. **

Jbitterman:

Hate Cats huh? That A- has went down Mr. Cooper to a D….

**Bitterman! I'm sorry! That's not fair!**

ImmaBEE:

Do you like the Black Eyed Peas?

**Oh yeah. Me and Fergie? We go wayy back. **

I'malwaysTAWNIandpretty:

You know that Fergie is older than you right?

**Why couldn't you just let me have my moment Blondie?**

XxCoolxWhipxX:

Official Channy day? Fingers Crossed!

**I guess you will have your fingers crossed for some while. Sonny's hot and all but she's just a friend. **

Anonymously Sonny:

Hello Chad ;] Nice to talk to you again.

**DUDE. Your freaking me out, your acting like this is a scary movie. Oh my fudging gosh would if you find me and cut off my hair?**

* * *

**We are almost done with Nico's train of love..[: My last lovies: Tawn- Danny, Portlyn, and Natalie.**

**Natalie, tell me what hurts you easily and makes you happy?**

NatfromNYC:

Well I cry very easily. If someone said they didn't want to be my friend anymore I wouldn't cry in public. I would cry as soon as I got home. Usually it would end up me going to sleep all tired out from my crying. A lot of things make me happy. I don't really have a certain thing that makes me happy I just be happy when I want to.. Unexpectedly..

**Danny, I'm going to give you questions. A series of them, answer them truthfully:**

**Full name:**

**Born?:**

**How do you feel now:**

**Last text message:**

**About what?:**

**Last Call:**

**Myspace:**

**Safe or Unsafe?:**

**Dangerously or Carefully:**

**Arizona or New Jersey:**

**Katy Perry or Britney Spears:**

**Jersey Shore or Pretty Little Liars:**

**Favorite Song:**

Danny555:

Danielle Jacqueline Summers

July 14 1995 [Currently 16]

I feel okay I guess. A little bothered.

Sahara Lynn

Being out of Summer school

Ryan Stevens

Nope

Safe

Dangerously

New Jersey

Katy Perry

Pretty Little Liars

Ridin Solo- Jason Derulo

:D

**Portlyn, why do you hate me?**

Portlynispretty:

I don't hate you. Never said I did. I just don't like you. I never said we couldn't be friends. Maybe if you right in front of you, you will see who you really like! And its not the person who you think it is. Or me. [:

**Made my decision. This week it was pretty easy. Portlyn, your off the train of love. Sorry, Natalie and Danny. Your down to the bottom two. Next week we will have our final 'Episode' See you then.**

* * *

**12:21am **

**Tawni Kelsey Hart**

**August 16th**** 2010**

**OMG, I just love that. I changed it up a bit. It was too long but still. Cool right? Anyways I asked my manager Gretchen, if I can start my own line of clothes, and makeup and she agreed! For my fashion line will most likely be; Too Breezy by Tawni Hart. And makeup maybe Tawni Cosmetics. But its too simple. I was going to do Tawni Town Cosmetics but nah. Oooh! It just hit me! Tawni Shines! Yes it has to have my name. Anyways any suggestions? I will need a tester. SONNY. **

SuperSillySonnyinCali:

I'm not testing! I'm not wrecking my skin if you have some type of poison in there!

**It wont poison you silly. You will look Tawniful! But not as good as me… No one can top this..**

Portlynispretty:

I can!

**You cannot. Like I said no one can.**

TherealCDC:

Wow. Too Breezy? For what? Your not breezy. I am.[; And Tawni Shines is a stupid name. Have something classic like TKH. Eh, its not as good as CDC. You know I have my own brand of loafers. CDC.

**I know Chad… My dad has 11 pairs.. My brother has 5 pairs.. DX don't rub it in. TKH is perfect!**

MarisaCarter:

Ooh! When will it come out!**Like really, really soon hopefully! I cant wait! EEP! **

WatchoutladiesherecomesNICO:

Haha cute.. Not saying your cute, I mean you are I mean I don't like you I mean good names for your lines?

**Okay? Thanks. I'm not really feeling the names yet. And I think I thank you for calling me cute when you didn't. But you did. And you didn't want to. That's confusing. **

Made in USA Whitney:

Ooh ^ what's going on with you two? Not only Channy but do I sense Tawnico?

**Heckkkkk noooo. Nico is like my brother! LOL**

NarniaawaitstoGRADY:

Tawnico? :{ Nico didn't tell me about this. And Tawni! I thought I was your brother?

**Awh, Little Grady. I am your sister! [: Like Sonny is my sister and Chad is the annoying neighbor! Or cat ;p or Sonny's boyfriend. XD No comment about Tawnico**

SuperSillySonnyinCali:

Awwh! I'm your sister! [; Um no. Chad's not my boyfriend. He can be the cat. LOL and Portlyn can be the wannabe girl across the street from us! Aw can we play house please! :D

**Sonny I was joking! Do you really want to play house?**

TherealCDC:

I wouldn't mind playing Sonny's boyfriend… Not that I want to be! I just don't want to be a cat. Cat's are nasty evil animals.

**Haha. You _l i k e_ Sonny!**

Jbitterman:

Chad! D- to an E. [:

**I'm surprised Ms. B! You know about smiley's! HA. Chad's failing slowly..**

Portlynispretty:

Excuse me? Wannabe? AM NOT!

**Are too now shut up!**

**Well not as pretty people as me. Its time for this beautiful lady to hit the hay. Well not really hay its my bed. But you get the point.**

**-Tawni**

* * *

**Super sorry its short. I really am tired. Ha-ah. Well if you guys do care, please send in YOUR questions and I will answer them because I am literally out of questions. :D Good night to me and the people who are reading this and Thank you for reading and reviewing! Means so much, it literally makes me melt of happiness. Oh yeah my 75****th**** review will have a chapter dedicated to them because 75 is one of my lucky numbers… LOL okay… Ciao!**


	12. Sonny, Anonyomous, Chad

**Ah good memories, I miss you guys. I miss writing. I miss logging on here, seeing my reviews, smiling... [; Okay enough, I'm back! Yeaaahhh buddy! And I'm sorry if I am rusty, being out for 4 months is a headache. :D Ha, well did promise my 75****th**** review a dedication... Muffalo829, this chapter is to you... You review almost every single one of my multi-chaps. And I want to thank you so much! [: **

**Disclaimer: No, don't bother me about this, you know I aint got nothin'.**

**

* * *

**

**Hello! Hello to you! And you and you! [: Sonny here, giving you a full update on me! Oh my, that sounded selfish... I'm turning into Chad! Oh no! :D Anyways, some of you may know that Tawni is launching her own cosmetics, called TKH and let me tell you this… DO NOT BUY IT! It's toxic! It turned my face into a Pink stripped Zebra. All because of Tawni! Since I was her 'tester' and she MADE me do it. Well she BRIBED me to; she said she could get Chad to go ou - ... Never mind… (: Any ways, I'm not allowed to go to the studio because they think its 'Contagious'. Please, it's like saying muffins are dangerous. I don't know when this stuff will clear but my doctor said it should be back to normal if I take an onion and pickle juice bath. There's only one thing wrong with that picture; I'm allergic to onions. So no bath for me.**

**Signing off, your pinky friend,**

**Sonny :DD**

Mrs. and Mr. Future Cooper:

Something to do with Chad eh? All I can say is STAY AWAY. Look at my name, look your name. I don't see a Cooper in your name, HES MINE 3

**I don't like Chad, keep him to yourself. :] All I'm saying dude…**

Muffalo829: When you and Chad get married and have kids. Do you think they'll be actors too?

**No. Chad and I are NOT getting married. Not now, not here, not there, not anywhere! Even if I did have kids with him, IF; I would think they would be actors. :]**

TherealCDC:

Awh, baby Sonny does want to get married, and have kids and have a penthouse in Hawaii.

**Okay , nooo… And you added the penthouse thingy.. **

I'malwaysTAWNIandpretty:

Sonny! My sales went down ever since you posted this! DELETE IT NOW! Or your fired from TKH inc. And I'll tell Chaddddd…

**Shut up Tawni Kelsey Annabeth Hart! And no, people need to know the truth! No one wants Pink Stripes, that look like zebra ones!**

Cassie Jillian Cooper:

Feel better Sonny. And I don't know…. You liking my brother is kind of weird.

**Cassie! You weren't suppose to tell anyone!**

TherealCDC:

Awwh, Sonny... :D I'm touched.

**I don't like you! NO!**

BigBritney:

But you just said so. Its up there ^ . LOL

**No I don't like him! What point of I; Sonny Munroe, Does. Not. Like. Chad. Dylan. Freakin. Cooper! Doesn't anyone get!**

Lemon-aidice:

The you not liking Chad part. :P and the Chad not liking you back, because we all know you both do. Stop not admitting it! Just say it! Do it! NOW

**No! Cause I don't like Chad! I HATE CDC. See Hate, not like. **

Sonny'sMom:

Sonny dear, I found your diary on the kitchen table. Stop saying you don't like this boy because you write about him A LOT!

**No, I don't mom. Thanks a lot….**

**Whatever, I'm leaving. **

**-Sonny OUT-**

**

* * *

**

**Hey Everyone! **

**It's Sonnie!**

**How are you all?**

**Well I'm great, I just came back from my date with Chad Dylan Cooker and it was off the hook! **

**He took me to the beach,**

**We watched the sunset.**

**It was sparkly, just like his eyes.**

**I wrote a poem about Chad Dylan Cooker.**

**It goes a little something like this:**

**Chad,**

**You wear a lot of plaid.**

**And Im really glad!**

**We're going out,**

**And there's no doubt**

**I like your hair,**

**And I always stare.**

**Your eyes are so blue,**

**And it's the freaking truth.**

**I love you Chad**

**When I'm with you I'm never mad. **

**Love you! **

**-Sonnie**

Portlynispretty:

Um even I can spell 'Sonny's' name right, and I'm not that smart!

**I did spell my name right.**

SuperSillySonnyinCali:

NO! Why are you doing this to me? I hate posers! So please stop!

**Who are you?**

TherealCDC:

Even though I wish Sonny did say that, [LOL] I know this isn't her, she knows how to spell my name… It's Chad Dylan Cooper! Not Cooker!

**Hi Chaddy, miss you ;D**

SneakyPeakyZZora:

Ha, this is funny. But for one, Sonny doesn't write without a smiley. She always has a :} or a :D

**I am Sonnie. Sonnie Munrow.**

I'malwaysTawniandpretty:

Her last name is wrong, Ha. It's Munroe.

**Munroe. That's what I meant. I was in a rush…**

WatchoutladiesherecomesNICO:

This aint, my Sonny girl. Sonny would one: never admit that she likes Chad. [Which is true] and two: She only likes ONE of his eyes, she told me.

**I like both of his, I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone. His eyes are gorgeous. Channy love forever!**

Cassie Jillian Cooper:

Would you stop! It's annoying how, your posing one of my brother's soon to be girlfriends, making her mad and crap. You suck.

**I am going out with Chad. What are you talking about!**

SuperSillySonnyfromCali:

I'll do anything, just stop! Please. I'm on my knees! I'm begging you!

**Inbox me….**

**

* * *

**

**CDC here!**

**What it do?**

**Okay, what I wanna say is…**

**Sonny Munroe, I know you like me :}**

**That's okay, because you're pretty cute yourself. It's just; I'm going out with Taylor Swift. Yeah it just so happens that she's totally in love with me too. I guess so, who can't resist me? I know you can't. By the time you're done reading, your heart will be pounding, you're gonna be jittery, biting your nails, fixing your hair. Etc…. Well unless you're a guy, and you're gay… Then, yeah I'm not even gonna go there.**

**Yeah well CDC tired, CDC needs his beauty rest. CDC cant have bags. ;]**

SuperSillySonnyinCali:

Taylor Swift? I didn't know she liked you.

**Now Sonny, please don't be jealous now, ha-ha…**

Muffalo829:

How can you be such a sissy? Why can't you just tell Sonny that you like her!

**I'm not a sissy! My sister is a 'Sissy'. Plus I don't like Sonny, I said she's pretty cute. **

ChannyLovesCDCandSM:

No Channy? :{ Ewh, why Taylor! She's too talented for you! We don't want Chaylor! We want C-H-A-N-N-Y!

**Chaylor, that's cute. And yes, no Channy. Get used to it. Eat my dust!**

Cassie Jillian Cooper:

I hope you're happy now Chad, Sonny could be hurting. You jerk.

-Love your darling 'Sissy'

…**. Go away Cassie. **

CDC'sMOM:

Oh Chad, what have you done now? I have to say me and daddy Dylan Cooper didn't raise you to become a player.

**Mom? Your suppose to be on my side! **

SuperSillySonnyinCali:

I'm not hurting. [: I don't like you either Chad, glad we both got this covered and behind us. In face; I hate you. :]

**Ah, haha. I 'hate' you too Sonny. :D**

PortlynisPretty:

Stupid that means she is hurting.

**She said she wasn't…**

IcecreamandCakeandCake:

She's right, when a girl 'smiles' it means she's frowning. I can't believe you did this again to her.

**I'm not the bad guy here!**

WhereisNarniaGrady:

Even I know that, and I'm not a girl magnet…

**Sonny's not sad! If she was she would have told me! She knows that I wouldn't want to hurt her!**

* * *

**Sorry I had to stop there, I am tired. It's a Friday night I'm suppose to be at Skate land not writing lol. [: Well you're lucky gooses eh? Well next update will be Thursday of next week :D And Im sorry for misspelled words, it's still not working!**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


	13. Sonny, Nico, Chad

**Hiatus. I know what you're thinking… "Is she nuts?" But I just can't find the time to update even ONCE a week. And I keep feeling horrible about it. This time of year just seems so hectic and I have no time whatsoever. My grandfather is back and forth into the hospital; one. My mom got into a car crash; two. We're getting a dog(: ; three. I sprained my wrist; four. And there are about 5 other reasons but I don't want to bore you with them. I also want to thank every review/reader who has taken time out of there day to read my story. You have no idea how much that means to me. (: Grateful I am. So here I go; Chapter 13.. I guess I'll keep trying to update for the heck of it. And I am sorry, this chapter may seem… Lackish, boring, not the same as usual. I have still NOT found my writing motivation. Sucks for me… Oh and BTW! Did you hear that SWAC. Is starting season 3 WITHOUT Demi? This is war I declare. [;**

**Disclaimer: Owning nothing but me. **

**Que paso amigo's! (: Soleado here. But in English that means; 'What's up friend? Sonny here.' Ha-ha. Tawni, Nico and I are taking Spanish now with our new Spanish teacher Ms. Gonzalez, but she's freakishly very cool (unlike a lot of teachers in the studio) and she wants us to call her by her name, Miranda. Oh goodness I'm going off topic, anyways did anyone hear about 'CDC's new girlfriend? I swear, Taylor would have told me. Oh ant by the way CHAD, I don't like you. Once again for the millionth time, I Sonny Munroe DO NOT like Chad Dylan Cooper. Is that clear? Awesome… And going even OFF topic, I'm not pink anymore! Instead, I'm green! At least it's a nice pale green. But I'm allowed back in the studio, which is good. It's just that most of the sketches lately have been about ogres, or monsters. And guess who plays them? Me…. **

**SM (:**

TherealCDC:

Dear, dear little Sonny. Jealously killed the cat. So don't be jealous, I know you'll find someone one day. Hopefully?

**You are a jerkthrob, did you know that?**

I'malwaysTAWNIandpretty:

Before you know it Sonny you'll be a rainbow. How are we suppose to write sketches about a human rainbow? It's like leprechauns accidently put the magical rainbow dust in the sky, but instead on you. Ooh! That's a good idea!

**I am NOT going to be a human rainbow! Tawni, you will be hearing from my lawyers! (:**

BeanieBaby:

Have you seen the movie Pinocchio? And you know how his nose keeps growing when he lies? Well it's just like in your case Sonny, but instead your turning colors! Ha-ha!

**HAHAHAH! Humor… Note my sarcasm.**

TherealCDC:

Don't be so mean to your fans. She's right, you remember last night Sonny right? (; You just barged into my lovely house and attacked my precious lips and left? Then Taylor got mad and you and her started fighting… Classic.

**Remind me, when did this happen? DX That is something I would never do. **

KittyCatDance:

How long do you think Chaylor will last?

**Not long darling, not long at all. After all it IS Chad we are talking about..**

Cassie Jillian Cooper:

^ Owned (: Chaylor won't last long anyways.

**So it is real? :O**

Icecreamandcakeandcake:

DUH! :'( It's sad.

**No comment. :/**

**So Natalie and Danny left eh? It's been a long 'train ride' But it's gotta stop at some point doesn't it? Last post for Nico's train of love. **

**Danny, if you won Nico's train of love what would you do?**

Danny555:

I would come directly to California out from Arizona and come to see you and hope this relationship sparks!

**Decent. (: And what about you Natalie?**

NatfromNYC:

Easy, set a flight out for Cali. Straight to Condor Studios. Meet to you, hopefully first impression was good, if so maybe a date and on from there.

Portlynispretty:

And if your really going to choose Danielle over someone who is right in front of you, you my friend is absolutely horrible.

**What I do? **

**Well, I guess I wont be saying the 'winner' tonight. Tune in next week though girls for the answer. **

**Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad. **

**Don't you just love to see my name everywhere? My name is like a million bucks, but even better. Me myself is most likely ten grand. Maybe more. I'm worth a lot, Mommy Cooper even said so. If you think I'm worth a lot put a smile in your comment. If you think I'm not… Well write in the estimate of how much you think I am worth in… :/ Oh and SONNY, did I tell you what Taylor and I did a few hours ago? Well we saw a movie, then we went on a romantic date to Breadsticks. Then I took her on a romantic walk, and we went to lookout mountain together. How lovely? (; **

**-Chaddy **

SuperSillySonnyInCali:

Chad, your worth -100,000. No, your worth crap. So sorry boo (:

**Love you too bunny. (: **

Portlynispretty:

Boo? Bunny? What is this? A dating game? Ewh, I mean seriously, that's just gross. How about you both get a life and realize that you both are insanly inlove with each other and just keep denying it, like a bunch of 2 years olds. No, even two years olds would admit their young love. YOU TWO are like a bunch of, UGH I don't know! But you both are IMMATURE!

**Really Portlyn, really? And we're the 'immature' ones? What about you and Skyelar? **

Cassie Jillian Cooper:

At least she told him, and they went out. Unlike you, making up lies to get to a girl… I mean really? Taylor?

**Me and Taylor are an item. WE ARE. You even said so. And I'm quite tired of saying this…. I Chaddy Cooper doesn't like Sonny Bunny Munroe. **

Channy123:

Whats your favorite food? Who's your favorite celeberity besides you? Sonny or Tawni? And why? If Sonny was hanging off a cliff and you were getting a new deal with the big records and they wanted you to come and shoot a movie in Australia would you either save Sonny or go to Australia?

**Favorite food- Chad Sandwich. Its very nutrioush…**

**Favorite Celeberity- Sonny Munroe. Don't ask why…**

**Sonny all the way. No way I am going back to Tawni… EVER**

**I would choose to save Sonny…. Then maybe perhaps go to the movie deal in Australia… I never been there, there's probably exotic women there! (:**

Soccerrplayerr101:

In a rate through 1-100 what would you rate Sonny?

**99 … **

SuperSillySonnyInCali:

Why is my named mentioned a lot when it comes to you? :/

**Because… Silly, its Channy. They all want it, you want it. I, I just don't want it.**

CDC'sMOM:

Chad, Taylor called. She said she's breaking up with you. :(

-Mom (:

…**. I'm okay, I'm okay with it. I'm a Cooper. And you know what Coopers do!**

SuperSillySonnyInCali:

Cry?

**NO! We get stronger.**

Cassie Jillian Cooper:

Then we cry, well its only for Chad. I don't cry.

**You don't date. And I never cried over a girl before….**

Portlynispretty:

Yes you did, Sonny.

**NO I didn't. Never will, never have.**

I'malwaysTAWNIandpretty:

Me? (:

**You wish…**

WhereisnarniaGrady:

Aw, Chad I'm flattered. You've cried over me?

**I said G-I-R-L . Are you a girl Grady! I think not.**

SuperSillySonnyinCali:

Touche… Calm down Chaddy.

**CDC IS CALM.**

CDC is mad.

**CALM.**

Mad, Chad its alright to cry over someone. Its normal.

**CDC is out. Peace. :/**

Goodnight Chad :(

**Rubbish and BORING. Can you give me a woot woot? Demi is out of treatment! PARADE! Seriously. Lets all have one big party (; **

**Well I'm terrible sorry for misspelled words, and lack of fun/enthusiam… I'm loosing it :( **

**Well … Update maybe in 2 weeks? Maybe sooner? Who knows…**

**Btw; Sorry for shortness too. Lol I'm just sorry for the whole chapter. I just owed you guys a chapter you know … **


	14. Sonny and Tawni

**Hola amigos. How do you do? I do very well, indeed. When did I last update? I have no idea? Well, things have been nothing but horrible for my family. My grandfather passed away, and the funeral was very depressing. I got somewhat over it, and that's what led me here right? Small, rather short Author note today. Does anyone watch glee? If so, tell me what you thought about The Super Bowl episode, and heck while you're at it tell me when Sonny with a Chance comes back on? **

**Disclaimer: I am tired of this man. If you know I don't own it, why ask right? (:**

**

* * *

**

C h a p t e r 1 4;

**Sonny here sadly, and guess what color I am this week? A freakishly rather bright shade of yellow. Like an electric yellow, or neon. I mean yellow is my favorite color and all, but I miss myself. I mean first I was pink, and then green and now yellow. Maybe Tawni is right, maybe I will become a human rainbow. Hoping this will clear up soon, I totally doubt it. But the cool thing is, the sketches this week are about happy yellow things! Like Monday, it was all about the sun. And today, it's all about bananas. I played them, obviously. I liked the sketch about the banana's, well the fruit. Nico was a grape, Zora was an orange, Grady was a lime, and Tawni ate us. But guess what's even more interesting? Chaylor broke up! Taylor called Chad's mom, and Chad's mom told Chad. Then Chad called Taylor and Taylor scolded at him, and told him to never talk to her again. And word on the street is that he cried! XD Chad Dylan Cooper cried! Someone call the authorities, the world must be ending!**

**Ha-ha, Love yours truly,**

**Sonny (:**

TherealCDC:

I didn't cry, its pollen season. Pollen got into my eye and I'm allergic.

**For your information Chad, it's not pollen season. Pollen season isn't until, like April or somewhere in there.**

TheAlligator002:

Why do you mention Chad a lot in your blogs?

**Because, well because. Well uhm, because Chad is annoying. He constantly interrupts my life style. **

AlysonAnne:

Why do you write about it then?

**Well you DO want to know the truth about my life right?**

Sonny'sStalker:

Of course…. :D

**Okay then? You're a stalker… Well obviously? Look at your name! CHANGE IT LEAVE ME ALONE!**

Cassie Jillian Cooper:

Seems like no one leaves you alone.

**Finally, someone gets it. I'm always bothered, especially by someone with four letters in their name, wears blue a lot, and is very cocky.**

LilyoftheValley:

Me? My name is Lily; I have four letters in my name. I am cocky. And I wear blue a lot!

**Someone who is a guy…. Whose name rhymes with Mad, Rad, Plaid, and Bad.**

TherealCDC:

I wonder who he is, he seems very handsome. Like someone you love.

**He is not handsome, and I believe you mean love to hate.**

Portlynispretty:

See you said you loved him!

**Uhm, no. LOVE to HATE.**

**

* * *

**

**6:00pm**

**Tawni Kelsey Hart**

**February 8, 2011**

**Gosh, I can't get over how cool that is. Then again, I can't get over how cool; my pet hamster Coco can like lick his eyeball. It's incredibly weird. Anyways, I was doing my cosmetics and clothing line TKH; but I got bad reviews of people turning weird colors like that freak Sonny. I was ambushed and set up I bet! By Chad most likely. He hates my guts, I hate his guts. But he loves Sonny's guts, and she loves his guts. It's like chemistry, but Channy-istry. Well my cousin Brittany, and I were at the park walking my hamster and we saw Zac Efron. It was like, cool epilepsy, even though that's bad. He was walking his really huge hamster, Donut. **_**(AN: What I mean by huge hamster is huge dog. But Tawni thinks it's a hamster.) **_**He was like totally into me, and Donut was totally into Coco. Even though he tried to eat her a few times. Maybe I can get them to mate? But Brittany felt like a third wheel and went to go buy her a hamster. She named hers Cheese puff. I kind of think he can talk, he was like yelling at me. But in hamster-language.**

SuperSillySonnyinCali:

This made no sense Tawni? I am not a freak! I'm just turning colors that's all!

**It did too make sense. **

TherealCDC:

I absolutely didn't like this post. It had the name Zac and Efron in it. But I did like that Channy-istry. That's like, awesome.

**Right? I'm gonna make you guys babies. You know morph them.**

Cassie Jillian Cooper:

Are you okay? You seem off.

**I'm fine, don't you see? Or see through the computer?**

ZzZoratheSpy:

Actually no you aren't you ate Sonny's Jelly Donuts!

**Shh! She might see that!**

SuperSillySonnyinCali:

TAWNI! No! You're allergic to Donuts! Why would you eat them?

**They had jelly in them, and I haven't had a donut (Haha, Zac's hamster) in soooo long….**

TherealCDC:

Wow, a real blonde would do that; blondie.

**Shuuuut it Chad.**

SuperSillySonnyinCali:

Tawni, you should really go to the studio doctor.

**Chad, I found Sonny's diary and it has a lot of information about you… Ooh like right here, it has big hearts and it says S plus C equals hearts.**

TherealCDC:

Seriously? Huh, would you know. How crazy is that? ;)

**Also theres a thing about how many kids you two will have… Ahhaa.**

SuperSillySonnyinCali:

TAWNI! STOP IT! That's not true! Why would you listen to someone who just ate my whole box of jelly donuts and is allergic to them.

**Chaaaad; where you at Subway yesterday?**

TherealCDC:

Yes why? XD

**Sonny followed you to Subway apparently…. :D She watched you go in, and out and eat your sammich. **

Channy553:

Oh dear…DX

**Fun right!**

JollyHolly:

Sonny's gonna get you!

**She also made a song about you Chadd. Oh gosh her whole diary is filled with pages of you! :P**

SuperSillySonnyinCali:

I'm coming in the dressing room now, and taking you to the doctor's office ASAP.

**Sonnnyyyy; don't ruin the funn!**

TherealCDC:

Yeah Sonnnnny; don't ruin the fun like she said.

**Mmhm!**

**Hi Sonny here, on Tawni's blog. She's lucky I'm not gonna hurt her. But she was exaggerating. I do not like Chad. At all, final? Okay good. :D**

**Buh-bye (;**

* * *

**I have to admit the last part kinda got me rolling. I re-wrote this chapter so many times, I just hoped you liked it enough. (: Oh and Channy should be uniting anytime soon. Took them long enough to. **

**Rate this chapter so far.**

**Orange: This chapter was fantastic!**

**Blue: This chapter was lovely!**

**Pink: This chapter was okay…**

**Yellow: This chapter was eh…**

**Magenta: This chapter was so horrible I had to eat a lemon. XD**

**So hopefully there are absolutely no Magenta's. (:**


End file.
